Father Hiddleston
by Khaleesi Schuyler Laufeyson
Summary: Elise is a young teenager, living in a foster home. Life is uninteresting but it all turns up when her real father, a certain British actor comes to see her for the first time ever. He wants Elise back but she's very unprepared for the life of fame. For my friend, Maddie, who absolutely needed this to happen.
1. Too Hard To Take In

**A/N: I'm not really one to think about Tom Hiddleston as a father but then I thought, why the fuck not? So here is what I tried to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Hiddleston, the books, the songs and their lyrics, or any other celebrity that's mentioned in this fic. This is a fanfiction website; don't we all know that we all don't own these things or people?**

_I have no problem with being a foster kid; living in a foster home isn't so bad. __I don't enjoy my foster parents or foster siblings, but hey, it could be worse!_

_But this news was really something. If every kid was told that their real parents were the celebrities that they loved, we all would be superstars. _

_But it started like this…_

"Elise, can you come with me, please?" my foster mother, Alison, called. I was in my room, reading on my bed at the time.

I hopped up and followed her down to the office in her room since she works from home.

"What happened?" I asked. I only got into trouble if I didn't do my chores or if I got into a fight.

"Well, a man is coming in today. He claims to have a relation to you." Alison started as she sat in her desk seat and I sat in the guest chair.

"Oh? That's new…" I mumbled. At the time, I was thinking it would be a cousin or uncle.

"He's… uh… how do I put this? He's very well-known and I think you might be very surprised." She said.

I just nodded awkwardly.

"Isn't that how all foster kid-parent meetings go? It always isn't what you expect?" I ask.

"Well… I guess you're right. But this one really stands out." She smiled softly.

The reason I don't exactly favor Alison is because she isn't quite motherly; with me or the other kids. She is just awkward and acts like she needs the extra hand. Her husband, Hershel, is the "master" of the house and calls the shots. He treats her well, and never shouts at her, but he can be a little commanding to all of us like a coach.

"He'll be here in an hour and I just want you to be prepared. I and Hershel will be there with you the whole time. And all we ask of you is that you don't leave when he tries to explain." She said.

"How is he related to me?" I asked.

"He's your father." She breathed.

"What about my mother?" I felt intrigued; my father?

"He let us in that he hasn't been in contact with her since she conceived you."

I can tell that Alison was trying to make me calm and less excitable. But the thing is; I'm meeting my freaking dad in an hour for the first time! How can I stay calm?

"Okay. So, can I go back to my book, now?" I asked, trying to gat away from the dull woman.

"Oh, of course." She mumbled before I rushed out of my seat and to my room again.

I lay down on my bed, my head rest upon the pillow as I pick up my book and continue where I left off.

I couldn't help but drift off the pages and stare off into space. "Very well known"? What on earth does that mean? Like he's a celebrity or something?

I run my hand through my long blonde curls. I decided I would take a ten minute shower to calm my thoughts.

I hop off and rush to my room's bathroom. I strip myself, turn on the warm water and step in.

Very well known… very well known… it all repeated in my head. I was trying to figure out who this guy is! Maybe a politician or actor or… I don't know. I don't bother with the shampoo or conditioner. I just grab the bar of soap and clean my wet body. I breathed in and relaxed at the movements and felt the steam in the air. It calms me down when I do it and really helps with stress.

I then rinsed and dried myself off with a very pink fluffy towel that hung on one of the racks on the wall after turning off the water.

I throw my old clothes into the dirty laundry basket and walk to my closet to pick out a new outfit.

Jeans, converse, and a Marvel tee shirt. It had the Avengers on it but like an abstract art piece. My friend from the 7th grade gave it to me for my birthday.

I absolutely love Marvel because of the action tied in with the stories of heroes, villains, and the relationships that they have with each other; enemies or not. And the weapons, OH, the weapons are so cool!

I enjoy the actors as well; Robert Downey Jr., Scarlet Johansson, Tom Hiddleston, Samuel Jackson, and everyone else. They all played in very good movies and shows before their takes in Marvel. I was very impressed by Robert Downey when he was in Chaplin or Tom Hiddleston in Suburban Shootout (which made me laugh because Tom played a very adorkable character as apposed to Loki).

I then hopped back onto my bed and tried to read my book again. Nothing helped and I still couldn't keep my mind off of this mysterious person who claims to be my dad.

Fifty minutes later, I was still thinking when the knock came at my door.

Alison peeked in and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Elise, um… the guy is here and we want you in my office." She said.

I breathed in and out heavily.

"Okay," I whispered.

I got up and gave my hair a little last second brush before rushing downstairs, after Alison.

We came to the office where Hershel and a very tall stylish stranger were sitting, waiting for us.

Alison knocked the wall when we came in and the two heads turned. I was looking at the floor, not wanting to see this man, but heart pounded like a drum and my head was aching at its worst.

I looked at Hershel first before turning my head slightly to the right, catching the gaze from the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I noticed the face and I almost collapsed right there in front of everyone. I just held the gaze with the man for about ten seconds before breathing out and shuddering.

"Mr. Tom Hiddleston?" I asked.

He looked a little worried since I probably looked like I was about to cry; which I was because it was almost impossible to believe.

"Yes, Elise. I'm sorry, but uh…" he quickly sprung from his seat and held out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to finally meet you." He smiled warmly at me as if he was trying not to cry like me.

I took his hand and shook it with my own. My father… of course he's well-known!

"Please, let us go to the living room and chat there." Hershel said. Tom and Alison just nodded when I just held my gaze to the ground.

We all arrived to the big living room and took our sides on the two couches. I sat with Alison and Hershel sat with Tom. We sat there in an awkward silence at first, just taking in the moment of silence and surprise.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a minute.

"I wanted to find you." Tom replied softly.

"But after fifteen years?"

"Yes; I am sorry about that, too. You see, I wasn't aware of your existence until three months ago when I received a letter from your mother's father. I had to do some digging and looked up some medical files before I got to you." He explained.

"Why doesn't my grandpa know of my existence?" I almost sounded like a villain about to kill his opponent.

"He does, Elise. He just…" Tom didn't want to finish the sentence.

"He didn't want me, huh?" that made sense.

"He just couldn't take care of you. He is old." Hershel said.

"So, what do you want? You just wanted to see me or came to explain to me that I was an accident and that you're sorry for my existence?" I grumbled.

"Elise! Don't say that." Alison gasped, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"No-no, Mrs. Mars. It's okay for Elise to get angry. She has the right to be." Tom reassured the shocked woman.

"Your mother, Callie, we were secretly dating back in 2000. Then one day, a few weeks after our first night together, she left without saying anything. Then, she brought you here when you were born, and then… well, its complicated." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I can see that. So, you were nineteen, then?" I asked.

"Yes. You're fifteen, right?" he asked me.

"Uh-huh. I just turned fifteen last week, actually." I said.

"Well, then… happy belated birthday." he smiled again at me.

"Yeah… thanks," I tried to smile back at him, but I felt too angry.

"Elise, we request that he comes over once a week, just for some chit-chat." Alison spoke up.

"Yes. Every Sunday, he'll come over for lunch and you guys can just catch up and discuss your next move. Is that's alright, Elise?" Hershel asked.

I didn't want to say anything; I'm afraid that if I opened my mouth, the most horrible shit will be spat at Tom's face. I just nodded slowly like a blood thirsty animal.

"For how long, though?" I asked with a hushed voice.

"That's up to you." Hershel said.

"Well then… see you next week, Mr. Hiddleston." I got up and turned to the way back upstairs.

"Oh-uh, you can call me Tom." He called after me as I took the first step up the stairs.

I held my breath for a second before turning back to Tom and smiled sarcastically.

"Okay then, Tom. See you next week!" I shouted as I turned away and ran up the stairs, feeling very angry and wanting to punch anything.

As soon as I was inside my room, I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed, screaming and cursing into my sheets. After what seemed like forever, I gave up and just gave my voice a break. I didn't even know what I was screaming, but it felt good.

I didn't know what to think. Tom Hiddleston was my father, my mother was some girl he knocked up in 2000, and I'm a mistake. But he wanted to find me; does he want me? I thought about it then just laughed at myself for thinking such bullshit. He's a celebrity and if anyone found out about his bastard child, he'll be disgraced and shamed and I'll be hated by his fan-base. But nevertheless, I'll be seeing him next week and the week after.

**A/N: here's chapter one! So, will I continue this and let Elise see Tom next week? **


	2. Hello Again

I needed more than just a week to figure out what the world is coming to. I mean, really? Tom Hiddleston… dad… Tom Hiddleston… dad; it doesn't make sense no matter how amazing it sounds. I mean, I guess I can see the similarities between us. I'm pretty sure he was a redhead or blonde or both, and I know I have his curls. His eyes are piercing blue while mine are sort of a green-gray lake-ish type of color. My skin isn't as tan as his natural skin, but I guess my mom was slightly pale.

The one thing I know I got from him is my height. I'm the tallest in the house besides Hershel (no wonder why some guys are intimidated).

I looked over the image of myself in the mirror once more before turning to my bed. I picked up another book I started last night (Yes, I read myself to sleep) and turned the last page I was on.

I was about five more chapters in when a knock came at my door. It was then busted open by my foster sister, Kimberly. I gotta say; I absolutely can't stand her. All she does all day is rant about what some poor girl wore to school and how it made her gag or how she thinks her new history teacher is cute. Not to mention her complete obsession with, you might have guessed it, Tom Hiddleston.

I don't blame anyone for fangirling over Tom, he's very cool, but ever since I found out I was his daughter, it kind of made me sick to think how fifteen year olds and twenty year olds wanted his babies. Hello! I'm his fucking kid! I can't have a parent who's my age!

Kim leaped onto my bed and sighed in excitement.

"So… who's your real daddy?" she giggled mockingly.

"A drug dealer who gave me up to save my life; end of story." I quickly lied in an annoyed voice, hoping she would get the hint.

"Is that the case? Then why did mom and daddy request that you see him once a week?" she seemed unconvinced.

"How on earth did you find out about that?" I dropped my book in my lap, not being able to concentrate on the pages.

"Because when a visitor comes to this house, all kids, foster or not, must be informed. Duh, you junky." She playfully slapped my shoulder. Uh-oh; she only did that when she wanted something.

"What is it that you desire, princess?" I glared at her.

"Nothing… except maybe an autograph?" she whispered the last part. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a bit in shock.

"You know it's Tom Hiddleston?" I asked.

"Well, duh I know. Everyone in this house now knows!" she rolled her eyes like it was obvious. They were going to find out, sooner or later.

"You can't come to these chats, you know unless I invite you." I pointed out.

"That's why,"

"No! No, no and no again." I shouted before returning to my book.

"Imagine I'm meeting John Lennon from Queen and-"

"He's from the Beatles, you idiot." I grumbled. You can just mix up those two bands.

"Well I'm meeting him and you always wanted to meet him as well, but I don't invite you. You would be crushed, right?" she pouted.

I thought about for a moment before looking back up at Kim.

"Yeah, I would," I whispered. It would be very low of me to crush her like that, even if I hate her so much. "You can only meet him, get an autograph or some silly dance request then you're gone for good. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" she cheered before hopping off the bed and took off to the hall.

"You're welcome…" I mumbled before, again, returning to my book.

Hours later, we were all sitting down at the table, eating dinner which was pasta, mashed potatoes, and chicken. All of us, of course, prepared the meal together. Hershel made almost everything a team effort.

We were just enjoying the silence and occasional slurp of water when my other foster sister, Olivia, spoke up.

"So, Elise, you met your foster dad yesterday, huh?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. It was quite surprising." I said before taking another bite of chicken.

Olivia just poked at her pasta and continued.

"I know who he is and I must say, I am very jealous." She smiled sweetly at me. Olivia was always sweet and never caused ruckus in the house (unlike *cough* Kim *cough*). What I really liked about her was that she was different from everyone I knew or met, so she never bored me. She's a Wiccan with an attitude (which is kind of ironic). She gives me different colored candles every birthday that can "grant me what I desire" as she put it. They haven't failed me yet, so I never stopped excepting them.

"You don't seem too happy; something he said?" she asked as she twirled the food with her fork.

"Not really. I just wish he said something else. Maybe something along the lines of 'I missed you' or 'I never wanted you gone', but then again, that's a little too much for someone who just found out about their kid's existence, so…" I rambled until I stuffed myself with another bite of chicken.

Olivia just nodded awkwardly and returned to her plate.

"You didn't have a huge celebrity crush on him, did you?" my foster brother, Ryan, joined in.

"No! That would've been even more awkward and besides, the only celebrity crush I have on is Tatiana Maslany." I defended.

"You didn't have to tell me who it really was, you could've just said no." he chuckled before grabbing his plate and getting up. He left the table and strode towards the kitchen sink where he settled the plate in. Olivia followed after him with her empty plate.

Later that night, I took a long, steamy, relaxing shower. I thought about what Ryan asked. Having a crush on my own father? Disgusting and disturbing. And… oh my god, Kim is in love with my dad! Ewww….

I shivered under the water and quickly switched it off. After drying off and changing into my pajamas, I dug myself under my bed sheets and slowly drifted off.

**Back in 2000, Tom's POV**

Callie was truly beautiful; her pale skin and gray eyes, her short blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders, her cute beauty mark on her cheek. I stared down at her as she slept soundly in my arms. Her soft breaths floated on my chest and soothed my heart.

We only knew each other for three months and now she let me see what she never let others see. When she admitted being a virgin, I didn't believe her because she looked desirable. But when I felt myself inside her, I could tell I was her first. Her tightness and warmth almost made me climax then and there, just after a few seconds of being inside her.

I was so glad to be her first; I just wish she was my first. It would've been more magical, of you will.

I ran my hand softly through her hair, making sure not make her stir or wake up. I admired her smooth hair; it framed her face so well and felt so nice when it fell through my fingers.

She moaned softly and held me tighter, sighing into my chest with a small smile.

**Three weeks later, Callie's POV**

I stared down at the pregnancy test in my hand. The little pink plus was staring right back at me. What can I tell Tom? I swear to God, we used protection! I was on the pill and even when I didn't have that on hand, we used a condom. Where did we go wrong? Nevertheless, I can't stay with him. The burden of getting me pregnant and having to be a father at nineteen sounded horrible. Abortion was out of the question because my parents would blame me for the pregnancy and make me keep it as punishment for not waiting until marriage. I guess I have no choice but to leave.

I ran out of the bathroom and rushed downstairs to my room. I slammed the door and locked it before sitting on my bed.

I dialed the number of my friend, Heather, on my cell.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Heather, I got some bad news…" I started.

"Oh shit, what did Tom do this time?" she shouted from the other side.

"He didn't do anything! Well… we did something horrible together." I whispered the last part.

"Oh shit, are you pregnant?" she gasped.

"Yes…" I breathed out.

There was silence from the other side of the line before Heather took a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

I was a little shocked, considering that when someone tells you that they're pregnant, you go crazy. Heather seemed very calm.

"I just need some help getting away from my parents. They'll be visiting my dorm tomorrow and I need to be gone by then." I said. If I'm going to disappear, I need to leave school, my roommate, my parents, and sadly… Tom. He was my one and only, yet the shame of being a teen parent wasn't something he deserved.

"I think I know a place where you can go hide AND work." Heather said.

**Present day, Elise's POV**

It was, again, Sunday and noon was just thirty minutes away. Tom would walk through the door and we would sit down on the two couches, probably avoiding each other's faces. If not him, then I guess it's just me.

I was straightening my blonde curls because I didn't feel like tampering with them today. Also, any resemblance to Tom wouldn't be a boost when it comes down to the second meeting. I picked out a tee shirt with a rocket on it that I bought from the Air and Space museum in Washington D.C. last year. I threw on light jeans and didn't bother with any shoes; just some plain gray socks.

I grabbed my new book and ushered downstairs to read on one of the couches before Tom shows up again. I started on the first chapter and was on the third when a knock came at the door. I slowly closed my book and set it on the coffee table as I got up from the couch. I met Hershel halfway when we walked to get the door. I let him open it so I could hide behind his tall and buff frame. I lost my confidence halfway through the corridor about two seconds ago.

Hershel slowly opens the door and reveals the familiar figure on the other side. Tom stood there in a nice shirt with a black blazer and dark jeans with cool-looking sneakers. I guess that's casual for a celebrity. Tom smiled warmly and shook Hershel's hand before I poked out from behind him. Tom's eyes almost left mine, wanting to avoid my nervous gaze. I guess he was nervous as well. I held out my hand and Tom smiled even wider, taking it in his and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Okay, this way." Hershel lead Tom and I back into the living room where my book was still sitting on the coffee table.

**A/N: next? **


	3. You Don't Even Read Shakespeare!

**A/N: Here we go! First (or second) official meeting!**

"Take a seat and Alison will bring in some tea if you want." Hershel said as I took my old spot on the couch and Tom took the opposite side.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Tom nodded.

Hershel looked over to me, raising his brow. I just nodded and whispered a small "thank you" before he left to inform his wife.

Once Hershel left the room, Tom looked over at me and sighed deeply.

"I don't know where to start. But uh… it's very nice to see you again. I'm glad you agreed to meet up." He started.

"Yeah, well, it's not everyday that a kid is told that their real parents are celebrities, so… yah know." I shrugged awkwardly.

"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry that I didn't know sooner."

"It's not your fault, Tom. That doesn't mean I'm not still mad, but still."

He just nodded slightly in agreement.

"So, how was your week?" he asked. Really; he just asked me that? It's better than awkward silence, at least.

"Um… school was okay I guess. I tried out for the play, so…"

"You like acting?" Tom's eyes lit up.

"Yes; always have been. I've been taking theater classes at school and film and photography classes after school from four to six thirty." I said.

"Wow, that's amazing! What production?" he asked, leaning in with his elbows on his knees.

"Singing In the Rain; I don't care which role I get as long as it's female." I said. I tried not to smile, but I'm quite proud of my classes. I feel more comfortable in front of the camera, so I'm working on my abilities on stage.

"When are you going to be notified about your role?"

"Um… next week after the callback auditions. I was requested to go, so either I'm in or out." I sighed. It's quite nerve-racking.

"Tell me; you like singing?" he then sat up straight with a smug playing at his lips.

"I'm not going to sing in front of you if you're ask-"

"No-no; just wondering…" he chuckled.

"Well… yeah. I do sing, but I never considered myself talented." I shrugged shyly.

"I bet you have a beautiful voice. It runs in the family, you know." He joked with the last sentence as he pulled at his shirt collar like he was pretending to brag.

"Oh, I know. I've heard you sing before. I think you're great." I blushed at the memory of watching Tom sing in the Pirate Fairy movie. I don't even watch Tinkerbell.

"Thank you. Maybe one day, I'll hear you sing?" he gave me a look that made me blush even harder.

"Maybe not…?" I whispered.

"Anyway, what do you like to do for fun?" he changed the subject.

"Uh… there's not much. I'm kind of boring." I shrugged again. I really need to stop doing that.

"C'mon, I bet that's not true." He nudged my arm from across the coffee table.

"Okay… I like to read and write, I like to study theology, I really like acting, of course, and I listen to music a lot." I finished.

"What kind of music?" Tom, please stop asking about me.

"Celtic, 70's and 80's rock 'n roll, Lauren Aquilina, and Imagine Dragons." I looked away from him, wanting to stop talking. I never really tell people this much about me because I don't really have any friends; acquaintances, if you will.

"That's very good taste." Sure Tom, just say it for the sake of making me feel less weird. "I enjoy some of that as well. David Bowie?"

Oh god… that's a guy I can listen to forever.

"Yes! I love him. You listen to David Bowie?" it was almost surprising to me that he knew about him. Then again, Tom is 33.

"Yeah, he's really good. By the way… I got you something. A late birthday present, if you will." He reached inside his blazer and pulled out an envelope.

He leaned over the table and handed it to me. I took the envelope from his hand and looked down at it.

"Go ahead; open it!" he urged me.

I sighed and slowly ripped the envelope open. Inside was a 320$ gift card for our local cinema and a "Happy Birthday" card. It had a cute cartoon of a duck with a turtle shell on its back. I almost awed at the picture because it was so fucking cute! I love, love, love turtles so much and I've always wanted one as a pet! I looked inside and found the printed sentence "Be different and be happy. It's your B-day!" signed by Tom. Could it be any cheesier? It doesn't matter because it was too cute.

"You like it?" he asked after I finished reading it.

"Oh goodness, yes; it is so cute!" I sort of squealed. I look like an idiot when I get all mushy over nothing. Then again… turtles…

"I'm glad you like it. I asked your foster parents what you liked and they said turtles, so…" he shrugged as he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, actually thinking he was a great guy. Oh, shit, Elise, don't be like that! You just met him and your real father never knew about your existence until three months ago!

I quickly dropped my smile and instead whispered thanks as I looked down at my lap, putting the cards back into the envelope so I can get back to it later.

"How about you, Tom?" I placed the envelope on the coffee table.

"Well, I bet you know a great deal about me already. What specifics do you want to know?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Um… where were you born?" I didn't know what to ask, so I just picked whatever came to mind.

"Westminster, in London but I grew up in Oxfordshire." He replied quite quickly.

"Okay, uh… where did you go to college?" I picked another one.

"I went to the University of Cambridge and graduated form the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. It was very fun and it's highly recommendable for actors." He said.

Then a random question came out.

"Favorite superhero?" I blurted out.

Tom blinked twice, chuckled, and then answered.

"Superman; you gotta love the classic outfit." He pointed out.

I just nodded in agreement. I never really cared for DC heroes or the comics. I'm more of a Marvel type of person.

"Your favorite superhero?" he asked.

"Captain America; I-I know, he's kind of pathetic, but that's why I like him. We're the underdogs with the old fashion style. Not to mention he looks great in the suit…" I mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, yeah he does. I remember wearing it once." Tom recalled the second Thor film. We all remember that scene when Thor and Loki were sneaking through the halls when Loki transformed into different people, Captain America being one of them.

"That was hilarious, by the way." I giggled. "You speak any other languages?"

"I speak French. You know any other languages?"

"Uh… I'm learning German. I always planned on going to Germany when I finish school or maybe studying abroad there." I thought out loud.

"Germany is very beautiful. I've been there a couple of times and every time was spectacular. The people there are very nice." Tom said in addition to the topic.

"The culture is also fantastic. The history is very fascinating as well." I dragged.

"Yeah-oh; great book!" he pointed to the book I left on the coffee table earlier.

"You read it?" I looked down at the book then back up at him.

"Yeah; it was very interesting story. I was skeptical about reading about torpedoes, but then again…" he shrugged as smiled at the book.

It was _The Devil's Device_ by Edwyn Gray. It's about the invention of the torpedo and is about the story of Robert Whitehead's journey/discovery and his family life.

"I thought I was the only one…" I whispered.

Tom whispered in a mocking tone, "Me too."

I almost giggle again before a knock was heard from the hall. Kim was leaning against the frame of the wall and smiled innocently. Tom chuckled and waved hello. Kim waved back shyly and giggled lightly.

"Uh, Tom, this is Kim; my foster sister." I waved to her and she came over and sat down with me on the couch. "She wanted to finally meet you and I made an empty promise of an autograph or picture." I rolled my eyes.

"And maybe a silly dance…" Kim whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"That's alright. Right, Elise?" Tom and Kim gave me puppy eyes before I said my exaggerated and uninterested-sounding yes. I guess Tom really loves to meet fans.

"Thanks, Elise!" Kim hugged me from the side, squeezing my ribs.

"O-okay, okay, now, you're welcome! You don't need to crack my ribs." I pulled away from her grip.

Kim got up and pulled out her Iphone, snapping a few selfies with Tom and asked him a few questions about his movies; mainly the typical "How do you feel about… How's Loki… and what's up with you and Chris Hemsworth" ordeal. Isn't that getting old? Don't we all know already?

"Well, thanks! It was very cool meeting you, Tom! I'm gonna go finish reading Romeo and Juliet." She said before turning to head upstairs, but Tom just couldn't resist.

"You read Shakespeare?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Macbeth, Midsummer Night's Dream, and everything." She curled one strand of hair around her finger. Oh, god, Kim; why?

"That's so cool! You read Henry I, right?" he asked, intrigued by her "knowledge" of Shakespeare.

"Oh, uh-huh." She lied quickly before bolting out of the living room and up the stairs.

Tom just blinked and sat back down, a little surprised by her sudden exit. I placed my hand on my forehead, groaning in embarrassment.

"Here yah go. Sorry to take so long." Alison appeared in the living room and set down the set. She nodded hello and goodbye to us both before leaving silently.

We took our cups and sipped the tea, trying to avoid eye contact again. I guess it's a trait I get from mom. Only alone with one person, do you get socially inept. Tom is just outgoing for the most part.

When we finished our sips, I asked him another question.

"Did you like my mother?"

Tom looked up from his teacup and sighed with a small smile.

"Very much; at least at the time when we were together, but it took awhile before I was over her after she left." He stared into space, probably recalling those harsh memories.

"What was she like?" I urged him.

"She looked like you. Only she had short blonde hair and paler skin, but you have her eyes. She was quite shy, but very spiritual. She was different from her family and lost their respect after coming out as a Wiccan. I loved her so much, I didn't care about them.

"When we first met, I actually thought her as a hippie and she thought me as a swan-boy. She also called me 'curls' because my hair was kind of… yeah, back then." I guess Tom wasn't proud of his style, back then. He continued.

"Then, we kept bumping into each other at our favorite places like the local theater or a restaurant, or maybe even the park. Wherever it was, we always saw the other. Then I realized she wasn't that different from me, or I with her. So we ended up dating for a while and then after three months of blissful love… we conceived you in a fancy hotel room a few miles away from my college campus.

"Then a few weeks after that night, she just packed up and ran away without saying anything. Her parents didn't know about her pregnancy until they were notified about her death when authorities gave them information. Then, they contacted me recently after her death, which was a little more than three months ago. I really liked her, though. I was going to ask her for a committed relationship and probably move in together somewhere in France. But, you know…" Tom finished.

I just stared at him for a while. He looked up at me and noticed my gaze and just held it. I didn't realize I was staring at him for a while until I blinked and looked away.

"I'm sorry. How did mom die, anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was murdered by some thug. He was arrested and imprisoned immediately." Tom finished quickly.

"Oh…" I looked back down at my lap then back up at Tom. I was trying to hold back tears because I'm a firm believer in that innocence doesn't deserve to die from murder. And it was my mom… so that was even worse. She brought me into this world even though abortion was available. But then she gave me up. What was she thinking? I guess I'm crying because I'm just too confused; it's stupid.

I looked up and saw that Tom had tears in his eyes as well. When our gazes met once again for the thousandth time, I just lost it. I shuddered and wiped my tears away, not wanting to sob. Tom sniffled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Yah want a hug?" I asked even though I meant it as a joke at first, I really did want a hug.

"Sure." He whispered as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand before we stood up and made our way around the coffee table and embraced for the first time.

I don't know how to say this, but, it felt so natural and warm. Like hugging him was something I did a million times before. Like a father and daughter type of feel. Like something that was missing was finally found. I don't exactly like this feeling, because I only just met him and we're crying over something a little dumb, but it felt good; which is another fact I don't like.

We let go and just look at each other, thinking. I wondered what it would actually be like if Tom became my dad. We didn't say what we where thinking, but it looked like he was thinking the same thing.

We then just stand back and finish drying our tears.

"So, uh… see you next week? Again thanks for the present. It was very thoughtful of you, Tom." I started.

Tom smiled warmly and nodded. "That's right; next week. Oh! I almost forgot. What's your favorite movie?" he asked out of the blue.

"Uh… Princess Bride?" I answered unsurely.

"Good. How about we watch it together next week, huh?" he asked as we walked down the hallway which leads to the front door.

"Um, sure; okay, then!" I cheered up a bit. I haven't watched that movie in a long time.

"Great. Bye, dear." He said as I opened the door and shook his hand.

"Bye, Tom." I whispered.

We let our hands go and he walked down to his car which was parked in front of the house. I waved to him as he drove away in his probably rental Jaguar. He waved back until his window view was out of my sight. I didn't close the door until his car disappeared from the street.

I sat on my bed, finishing _The Devil's Device_. It was a few seconds after I closed the book to a finish when Kim came bursting through the door.

"How did it go?" she asked in a loud, squeaky voice.

"You were there, you know. And you don't even read Shakespeare! Even when we were requested to read Shakespeare in school, you just copied notes off from someone else!" I placed my book on the nightstand.

Kim leaned against the door frame, not caring about the facts I spit at her.

"Anyone would say things just to look cool in front of others." She explained as if that was true.

"I don't. It's stupid." I defended.

"Well of course you don't, you're a loner." She grumbled and smirked.

"Well," I mocked, "who do I have to impress, hmm? It's not like I exist to please anyone. Now get out before I impale you with my own fucking claws." I threatened like a savage.

Kim's eyes widened and she left the room in a scurry like a rabbit.

Until next week, I guess I can't wait. See yah soon, Hiddleston.


	4. Meet Olivia

**A/N: Please leave reviews!**

I could barely keep to myself at school when I was waiting to see Tom again. I learned a lot about him but I still have a lot to tell as well. I sat at my usual table, surrounded by the same people I don't really talk to. They include me in their conversations sometimes about certain things like politics, movies, and music. Occasionally, the one girl with dyed-blue hair would ask me about certain TV shows like Sherlock or Orange Is the New Black; which I kind of do, sometimes. Sometimes, she would bring up how Tom's ass looks good, which I try to ignore and not puke at. Now that I know he's my father, it's gross that my peers gawk over his butt and smutty fictional stories.

"So, I found out he's been seen in our area. You think he's over at the local theater?" blue hair tugged my sweater.

"No. I think he's here on business." I answer quickly before turning to my homemade sandwich. I wasn't lying; he is here on business.

I continued eating until the bell rang for the next class. As soon as we were dismissed from school, I practically ran home.

"Someone's excited and it's not even Sunday." Kim said from my bedroom doorway.

"Well, I was told he might stop by or something." I said. Hershel told me Tom called and asked that if it was okay if he stopped by for some things. I told him I was okay with it.

"Why are you suddenly excited? I thought you weren't so happy." She mocked.

"I'm still a little angry; I just don't know who I'm angry at." I sigh as I lie still on my bed, reading the last few sentences in another book.

"Wow, you're such downer. Must you make this a lot like the Fosters?" Kim swings on the door.

"I don't watch the Fosters; I'm not really into soap operas." I snort as I close the book to a finish.

"They're not soap operas!" she whines before leaving my room.

"Ugh, whatever…" I groan and place the book on my nightstand.

I think about what Tom said last week; watching the Princess Bride. I haven't seen it in a while now that I think about it. It's still a very funny movie. Watching it with Tom is probably a good way for us to bond. Hopefully… what else can we do as "father and daughter" anyway?

I thought about it over and over again; Tom Hiddleston… father… Tom Hiddleston… father. How? Well, I know how; I just can't believe it.

"Hey, Elle; can I come in?" Hershel knocked the open door. I look up and nod at my foster father.

"What's up, Hersh?" I call him by his nickname (which he totally hates).

"Don't call me that, please. I want to talk to you about Tom." He sits on the edge of my bed.

"Okay; what about him?" I scoot closer to him.

"I was wondering about what you thought of him. What do you think of him?" he asks.

"I…" I pause and thought about it. He did seem pretty nice and is a gentleman. "I like him as a friend, I guess. He's nice and funny. I guess I think he's a good guy." I try not to say the wrong thing.

"That's good to hear. But I just want you to know that he's a celebrity and he's got a lot of fans your age; even some who are older and,"

"You think I don't know that, Hershel? I sit with these people at lunch." I shrug.

"Well… It's just that if you're seen together, people will start rumors and will say some horrible things. I just don't want that to happen. Shit like that is very hard to deal with." He explains.

"I could imagine." I say in agreement.

"Just that… if you did chose to go with him to certain places, certain PEOPLE will make record of it and then you'll be famous whether you like it or not. I wouldn't stay with him much, Elise. He's a famous man with the hearts of very crazy fans." Hershel said the last sentence like it was something very serious. Maybe it is…

"I happen to be friends with one of those crazy fans, Hersh. By the way; every celebrity has these 'crazy fans' anyway. Why is he different?" I defend.

"He's not, Elise; you are." Hershel says before getting up and leaving my room.

I sit there on my bed, thinking about what he said.

I am different from him and I'm sure not a celebrity. If people do find out that I'm his biological daughter, they'll flip and would want to know about me. I'm not prepared for that type of crap!

I don't exactly believe Hershel about these 'crazy fans' but it is sort of half true. I mean, c'mon; they're all not that crazy! There are those who can't help but envy and want to be the one who Tom wakes up everyday for. Hell, there are fanfictions about women who are decades younger than him who become his girlfriend. What can I say; a lot of people crave that type of stuff. It's lovely to dream of being with your idol and possibly marry him or live in a big house with him. But I'm his daughter! How does anyone envy that? Why dream of being the one he created? Then again, it would be pretty sweet if Tom Hiddleston was the guy who packed your lunch before you go to school or is the one who insists on you doing your algebra homework; you would actually do it, for one. But I wasn't raised by Tom and neither was anyone else. I guess if other guys or girls found out I'm his daughter, they would be asking "why not me and why should it be her?" then the real shit starts.

Now I get why Hershel wanted to warn me. I need to be careful with what I do or where I go with Tom. Also, what will we do if the news breaks out? We can't hide our secret forever.

I went sleep fast that night, but I couldn't stop waking up from dreams I couldn't sleep through.

One: I was with Tom in a big house, and then someone dragged me out the door and threw me onto the streets, slamming the door behind them. They left me outside in the freezing cold until me "died" of frostbite.

Two: I was in my foster house, reading another book. Tom comes in and drags me out the door with his hand clutching the collar of my shirt, telling me I can never see my foster family again and cameras blind me as I try to pull away from him.

Three: Kim told everyone at school and they went up to me to find out the truth. I suddenly had to hide in the bathroom with a broken stall door barricading the door.

Four: I was… in Asgard with Loki and Frigga. They were hugging and when I walked up to them, they turned and opened their arms out to me. I was hesitant, but I let myself into their embraces. Then Loki tells me, "Welcome to the family"

I wake up again and just lie awake in my bed. They all must mean something. I don't know about the last one, but they all must mean something.

I just grab my Ipod and listen to a track of very soft folk songs about spirits, life, home, and finding true love. I was more into 70's and 80's rock 'n roll, but this stuff was very soothing. Listening to the piano and guitar, which are the only instruments, and the harmony of the singers, were very comforting.

I stayed up until it was Saturday morning. I took my headphones off and set them with the Ipod on the nightstand where my old book sat.

I just lay there, thinking about Tom. Would he tell me that I couldn't see my family again? Would I go live with him later in our lives? Would I get kicked out of his house one day? Will Kim tell everyone at school? I didn't bother with the last dream because it was just a little fantasy.

I decided to take an early shower, so I hopped out of bed and slowly crept across my room and into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water, undressed, and stepped in. About fifteen minutes later, I stepped out and continued through the day.

Saturday was pretty normal. Sit on the couch, binge-watch Orange Is the New Black, read from time to time while listening to music, eat meals with the family and have awkward conversations with them about school and work, then go back to bed.

I didn't have the dreams again, luckily, I just went to sleep and dreamt the usual-unusual dreams where the sky is red and you can fly to Paris whenever you want with the man or woman of your dreams; in my case, Emilia Clarke.

I woke up, feeling kind of groggy and my throat sore from sleeping with my mouth open. Damn myself!

I waited until it was noon in the day, when Tom was expected over. This time, I wanted my foster sister, Olivia. She enjoyed folk music (you can guess recommended that soothing soundtrack), loved playing her guitar, writing fanfiction about John and Sherlock, and enjoyed history. She and Tom would totally get along well; I just know it!

We were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some old episodes of Orphan Black.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Elise? I can just hang out with some friends or just avoid the living room." She said, sounding nervous.

"Are you getting nervous? He's a very nice guy." I assure her.

"Oh, I bet the entire earth, he is. He's just…" she tried not to say the wrong thing.

"Famous and looks like he just strutted out of a Jaguar commercial? Yeah, I thought he would be like that when we talked the second time." I confessed. "He turns out to be a little down-to-earth."

"Oh? I hope that doesn't change with me…" she fumbles with her hands.

"C'mon! He'd probably want to adopt you rather than me." I joke.

"He's adopting you!?" she gasps loudly.

"No, no, I'm joking! I was just making a quip…" I chuckle awkwardly. What if he does adopt me later in the future?  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was him.

"Okay, so… should I like, say hello or shake his hand, or…" Olivia babbles until I place my hands on her soldiers.

"Dude, calm the hell down. He's just another guy." I whispered.

"Okay… got it." She whispers back.

Then, Alison led my biological father into the living room. Tom saw me and his face lit up.

"Hello, again, Tom. Welcome back." I nudge his shoulder to which he looks at me with curiosity.

"Hello to you too, uh... is there something you're not telling me, Elise?" he smirks at me.

I smile innocently and turn to look at Olivia. Her posture is awkward and she's trying not to squeal with shyness.

"This is my foster sister, Olivia. I thought you two should meet." I said as I patted Olivia's shoulder. Alison walked out of the living room, leaving us to our introductions.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tom." He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it in her shaky hand and they shook.

"H-hi, Tom. I'm Olivia." She said in a small voice, smiling up at the tall British man.

"Well, Tom, I know it was supposed to be just us, but she never saw the Princess Bride, so I thought…" but Tom interrupted me.

"It's a pleasure. The more; the merrier. Besides, it is an injustice to not show her a fantastic movie." Tom and Olivia's hands parted and he made his way to the couch and we girls followed. I was quite happy that he agreed to let Olivia watch with us.

…..

We were at the scene where Inago and Wesley were having the great sword fight on the Cliffs of Insanity. Tom couldn't stop pointing out the greatness of the sword play and how it was fun doing stuff like that when he was on camera during some of his own movies. Olivia enjoyed listening to Tom talking and he kept apologizing when ever he finished blabbering when we missed a scene. We had to rewind a few times; thanks Tom.

When we finished the movie, Olivia excused herself because she wanted to finish her calculus homework, to which Tom replied "I never had fun with that. Good luck with that, Olivia! It was very nice meeting you." Tom called from his spot on the couch as Olivia hopped up the steps and waved goodbye to him.

"You too, Tom." She said before running back up the steps.

"Wow, Olivia is great. I was hoping to spend some time with you, but she was great." He said.

"Yeah; she never admitted it, but she really wanted to meet you." I said as I turned off the TV

"Hey, it's a little before two 'o clock. We can go somewhere. I could drive." Tom offered.

Uh-oh; this is what I worried about; me and Tom going out somewhere where we can be seen by many would we go where we couldn't be seen?

**A/N: I'm just going to end the entire story here…. **

**Just kidding! I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can. What will happen?**


	5. Tea and Ping Pong

Somewhere where we won't be seen by the press… there is a local book/coffee shop just a few blocks from here. That place doesn't get many visitors on the weekends due to church or synagogue.

"Uh… there's this very nice coffee-tea spot a couple of blocks from here. They have very good sweets as well and it also has a library too, so…" I suggest.

"That sounds great! We could start walking. Oh, by the way, does it get many visitors?" he asks, probably wondering if he'll attract a lot of attention.

"Not really. I usually see a couple of people, but it never gets crowded." I get up from the couch.

"Then we got our destination, right?" he asked as he too gets up from the couch.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat and scarf." I run up the steps to get my winter necessities.

I'm wearing a sweater with a coat, baggy jeans, boots, and a scarf. I hide all of my hair under the green beanie I'm wearing. As soon as I get down stairs, Tom is already waiting for me with his coat and scarf.

"Okay, then. Wait!" I quickly notify Alison and Hershel before me and Tom walk out the house and start down the sidewalk.

"So, did you do anything after you left last week?" I ask as we walk. I keep looking around to see if there are any other civilians walking. So far; I don't see anyone.

"Thank you for asking. I went to a few stores and purchased a room at a very nice hotel so I can be closer to you. I didn't have any relatives here, so I thought I would just find a Marriot or something." He explained. "I also met a few fans and then looked around at some of the local restaurants, walked the park, and spent a lot of work time in my hotel room."

"Oh, wow. That sounds like an adventure." I joke.

"Yeah, it is kind of small here. But I think towns-people are more 'real' in a way." He smiles down at me as we cross the street and head down another block.

"That's how I feel. I really like it here." I stress my latter sentence because I keep remembering one of the dreams last night; when Tom pulled me away from home.

"I like it here, too. I met some really nice people in between visits; even this one woman who showed me a marvelous picture of her and her boyfriend as a gender-bend of one of my old love interest characters." He sighed.

"Was it Bill Hazeldine and Jewel Diamond?" I guessed.

"Ehehe, yes; it was very adorable. You watched Suburban Shootout? Wouldn't you have been seven or six at the time?" Tom looked down at me with a confused look.

"No; one of my foster siblings has the DVD set. Kim; remember her?" I frown at the mention of Kim.

"Oh, yeah; she was very sweet." He smiled at the memory.

"We're talking about Kim, right? Are you mixing up Kim with Olivia?"

"How can I mix up those totally different girls?" we share a knowing look. "Enough about me; how was your week since my last visit?" Tom asks.

"I went to school, did school work; I came home; did homework. I didn't do much except school, TV, and reading." I answer, uninterested in my past week.

"What about your play auditions?" he asked, seeming to be intrigued.

"Oh; I didn't get in, but I get to work on the set." I frown, but brush it off anyway.

"Awe, I really wanted to hear you sing." Tom admitted.

"Oh, like, you would've come to the play?" I scoff.

"Of course; why would I miss it?" we cross another street and walk down another block.

"Well… I just didn't think you would have had time for that sort of stuff…" I mumble.

"Oh, well, I would have made time for you. But hey, there's always the next production, right?" he pats my back. Back in my dream, he pulled my by my collar. I flinch at his gesture. He quickly drops his hand and lets it swing by his side.

We finally reach the shop, which is only occupied by two strangers and the owner. We walk in the shop and the bell on top of the door dings. The owner looks up, smiles warmly with a short hello then drops her head back down to her magazine for winter fashion.

"Well… the coffee shop is at the back. Unless you wanna purchase a book or two, you could look around." I nudge his arm.

"Tea would sound lovely. Let's go." he said before we made our way to the back of the shop and stopped in front of the counter that was occupied by only two teens. One seemed only sixteen while the other seemed to be in college.

"Hello, what would you-" the sixteen year old girl looked up and gasped. The man working next to her looked up from his phone and just looked back down to read his messages. He probably doesn't know Tom, which is good in this scenario.

"Oh my god, you're Tom Hiddleston!" she squealed. "I'm a huge fan. Oh-I'm sorry, have you decided your order?" she babbled.

"Oh, sweetie, that's okay. I would like Earl Grey with a splash of milk, please; you, Elise?" Tom asks me as he looks down at me.

"Um, standard hot red tea, please; no sugar." I say. The girl snaps her fingers in front of the older boy's face, snapping him out of his procrastination. He quickly realizes that he's serving a celebrity and gets to work with the girl.

As soon as our order is ready, I reach into my back pocket for the five dollars I need to pay with when Tom stops my hand.

"No, I'm paying, Elise." He insists as he reaches in his wallet and pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to the girl across the counter. She takes it and places it in the cash register, then grabs the receipt and hands our orders to Tom.

"Thank you, uh… Gabby." He reads her nametag as he takes our orders and nods in thanks.

"Thank YOU Mr. Hiddleston." She waves. "But before you go, can I please have a picture or autograph?" she asks shyly. I smile at her red cheeks because it reminded me so much of Olivia when she first met Tom.

"Oh, dear, of course!" he says happily before handing me my drink and setting his down on the counter. "Oh, Elise, do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead. I can't stop this." I smile and nod, which makes Tom all the more happier as he and Gabby take selfies and he signs her converse, the back of her phone, and her CD cover of Queen's Greatest Hits. After she thanked him for the selfies and autographs (thanked him about a million times), we headed back to the books shelves and looked for decent collections like Shakespeare or in my case, anything that has to do with an apocalypses or world wars when the hero was once just a face out in the crowd or some kitchen wench who founded a secret rebellion underneath society. I love those stories (except Hunger Games due to the overrated and unneeded romance). Tom picked out a book about a prince who secretly loved one of his father's squires and ran away to become a revolutionary. I got two books; the first one about a member of the Nazi party who saved Jews and made lists of certain names to take with him when his business moved from camp to camp in the Holocaust. The other book was about a relationship between a soldier and his sister when he was sent off to war in WWI.

Tom and I sat down at one of the tables near the front of the shop after we purchased our books. I didn't really see reason why Tom wanted to buy a book, but he said he had to do something when he wasn't visiting me. We sipped at our tea and just chatted about certain things. I try my best to avoid the topic of school, since I'm not doing too well in academics and more well in things like film and digital art.

"How about anything after school? Do you play any sports?" Tom asked.

"Well… I do like playing baseball. Sometimes in my spare time, Olivia and I play ping pong down in our basement. We're pretty good." I say before I take another sip of my hot tea.

"That sounds fun. I'm more into tennis. But ping pong is something I do enjoy myself. Maybe sometime, we could go head-to-head down in that basement." He smirks at me.

"That didn't sound creepy at all." I giggle.

'Oh, wow, way to go, Tom." He chuckles.

We share a friendly look before I cough and return to my tea, as does Tom.

"So, I didn't really want to ask, mainly because you've be asked this millions of times, but how fun is it to act in these incredible movies and sets? It looks so freaking cool!" I finally ask.

"Ehehe, well, it's definitely fun when you get hooked to wires and fly around like butterflies. Also, even though it's green screen all around, watching the outcome is very amazing. It really adds to the affect of thinking you really ARE the character.

"Especially with Loki; he's a huge part of me. I think the only thing that could make things better is the wider variety of characters I can play." Tom finishes.

"Wow… that sounds amazing. Playing a dorky boy, to a soldier, to a god, to…" I drifted off into thought.

Tom did so much in the past few years. It's rather amazing to think this is what became of my father, even after the love of his life left him. He seemed to get better when she got worse and I just lived with an artificial family and only acquaintances for people to talk to. He has so much; love, fame, and adoration.

I strongly believe that money doesn't buy love or happiness, but he doesn't need that. He has the love of almost everyone he meets and as for me… I have Olivia, Hershel, and Ryan's friendship. They listen to me. Now I have Tom.

"You're okay, right, dear?" Tom snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah; sorry Tom, I was just recalling a memory similar to this." I quickly lie. Tom seemed to buy it and continued to drink his tea.

We finished our drinks and left the shop, silently walking back to the house.

When we reached the front door, Tom checked his watch.

"So, uh…how about that ping pong match I asked about?" he opens the door for me and I walk inside, hanging my coat on the hooks that were nailed to the wall.

"Yeah; this way!" I said when we finished hanging our coats and scarves on the hooks.

I lead us to the door that was behind the staircase. I opened it up, flipped the light switch that turned on the basement light and paced down the steps.

I flipped on another switch which lit up the other half of the basement to make it look less like a horror scene.

There was a wooden floor and navy-blue walls. The room had stacks of old DVR tapes and racks of old records that Alison wanted to keep. Some had videos of old foster children they used to foster and she seemed to miss them a lot. Hershel's records were kind of trash to him, which I don't get because they have better sound and most of them had Beatles, David Bowie, and some old 70's pop songs. There was also an old couch, a table with a chess board lying on top of it. Then there was the ping pong table which had a few plastic cups on it from a few months back (Ryan has a few loud friends with bad habits). I quickly discard the cups into the nearest trash bin and pretended to act as if those were never there. Tom just waved it off as nothing he's never seen before.

We grab out paddles that were also lying on the table and Tom serves the little ball that was resting with his paddle.

We go back and fourth for about three minutes before I missed a backhand serve. I still need to work on that.

"Wow; pretty good! You and Olivia go this long?" Tom asks as I retrieve the ball.

"Yeah; sometimes we go longer." I reply as I serve.

We go back and forth again, this time for two and a half minutes thanks to Tom missing my shot.

"My point; how about we go for a few more rounds?" I ask with more confidence than I should probably have.

"That didn't sound wrong." Tom said with a smug smile.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I quickly covered my mouth with one hand and start giggling from my slip of the tongue. "Sorry for the curse words." I don't really apologize, but I do it anyway just for the hell of it. It's kind of what anyone does when they're not really sorry for doing something they know they didn't do wrong.

"It's just a word." Tom brushed it aside and we continued our little game.

We played for about an hour until I gave up. Tom agreed to finishing, saying he was quite tired out, himself.

We head back upstairs where my two foster sisters, Olivia and Kim, were playing Wii: Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"Hello, again-dammit, Olivia, stop using that move!" Kim waves from her seat on the couch. Olivia chuckles and waves one hand as well, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Is there anything you've got? I ran out of ideas of what to do." I stare off into space and sigh.

"I guess I'll see you next week?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course; see you next Sunday." We walk to the front door.

Tom puts his coat and scarf on before we shake hands goodbye.

"Oh, before I forget, thank you for the tea and the new books." I say.

"Until next time, Elise and you're welcome; today was fun." Tom says when our hands let go.

"Until next time…" I nod. Tom smiles sweetly and lets himself out. He walks to his car and waves a last time before getting in and driving off.

…..

I was sitting on my bed, reading one of the books. I was really fascinated by how easily Schindler can trick a Nazi into thinking that "I pardon you" means power and discipline.

Then, I heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my book and saw Kim leaning on the door frame.

"What is it this time?" I ask, uninterested by her presence.

"I think you would want to see this, Elle." She says. She called my by my nickname, which doesn't happen much. She also sounded less cheerful, which also meant another thing.

"What is it?" I ask again as she comes in and sits down on the edge of my bed.

She turns on her phone and shows me the screen. It was an Instagram post of me and Tom drinking our tea at the coffee shop!

I took Kim's phone out of her hands and looked closer. The profile name was of the fucking owner! Out of everyone in the shop, I thought the sixteen year old Gabby would have done something like this. But it was the middle-aged woman with dyed-red hair.

"Oh, I'm so fucked." I say as I hand Kim back her phone.


	6. Avoiding the Subject

**A/N: I've been sick and I couldn't hold a cup without assistance. I basically been sick in bed and my eyes couldn't look up without my headache increasing ten-fold. I still have my cough and I sound like Pennsatucky from Orange Is the New Black. **

I could barely sleep that night, thinking about that posted picture. I could imagine how Tom reacted; probably pissed. I should have seen this coming, anyway. That doesn't excuse the unfairness of it. I guess this is what Tom faces almost everyday, and now because I'm back in his life, I'll have to ace it. Those dreams I had; those dreams were warnings. I guess they were a little exaggerated, but they meant something… except the last dream.

It was Monday morning a few hours after I finally went back to sleep. The fucking alarm did its work and got ready for school, trying not to fall over myself, since I'm very sleep deprived. I tried to look more alive throughout the day, and the fact that maybe someone knows I've been hanging out with Tom, scares me. I didn't walk through the entrance of the school quite like I used to. This time, I went to one of the side entrances, slowly walking in, rubbing my eyes and avoiding contact with anyone (though that is usually the case everyday at school) and just trying to be invisible. Luckily, I didn't attract attention, as usual. Maybe no one really cared about that post. Except for blue-hair; she would probably seek Tom out, now that it's confirmed that he's here in this town. Hell, she would invest gas money into this expedition of seeking him out.

I sat in my usual seats in every class, except for the seat I usually sit in at lunch. I kind of just waltzed around the table, ignoring the weird looks from the kids I sit with, and instead made way for the hall, where I can pick any corner to sit in and eat peacefully with my packed lunch. I didn't look up once as I snacked on my sandwich and drank my soda. This was actually kind of sweet; eating by your own self is almost like taking yourself on a date. Olivia said it was getting to know yourself or something like that. I thought about Tom a lot throughout the day and what he will have to say next time we meet. He didn't have an Instagram, though, but he does have a Twitter and that picture and caption could end up on his phone screen. Maybe he won't care and just tell me it's nothing and that I'm overreacting.

I made through the rest of the day, no one came up to me or asked me any questions that weren't school related. I practically ran home that day and locked myself in my room, constantly thinking about the post. I immediately grabbed my laptop that I hide under my bed and logged onto my Twitter account which I haven't used in years (hence my stupid name, "Pugs Queen" when I obsessed over pugs) and searched up Tom's profile. There was nothing new that he tweeted and nothing unusual that a fan had sent him. After making the search, I made sure to edit my profile to a better name with a reference to Orphan Black.

I closed my laptop and set it back in its hiding place. I guess we're good for now. I decided to stress and distract myself with my homework until bed time. When I fell asleep, I dreamt another dream with Tom in it.

….

Tom and I were walking down the street today, talking about certain movies and TV shows.

"Yeah, that was actually not scripted." Tom finishes our discussion about Phantom of the Opera.

"Wow; well that's surprising." I say as we cross the street that lead to my high school.

"Oh, Tom, can we not walk this way?" I ask as we stop at the corner of the street.

"Oh, dear, it's Sunday. No one should be there, right?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, well, some kids hang out around the building. They usually do…" I didn't want to scare Tom with teenagers that do drugs. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me; like, really.

"Oh, those kids, huh. Don't worry about it, I'm here with you." Tom pulls me close to him with his arm around my shoulder.

"How does that make anything easier?" I say a little too mean.

"I see your point." Tom says as I lift his arm off of me.

We walk down the street anyway; no one is outside due to the cold winds. I hear a huge humming noise coming from off in the distance and look at the crowd of girls and boys that were running in and out of the football stadium. I didn't know there was a game going on this weekend.

"Tom, look; there's a game." I point to the stadium and Tom follows my finger.

"I see. We can just-" but Tom was interrupted by a few guys and girls who seem to be juniors.

"Oh my god, look who decided to show up; this must be some sort of joke." One of the drunken girls said. She had a bit much to drink…

"Excuse us; we're trying to walk down this street." Tom says sternly as he pulls me close again, but this time, I feel safer rather than uncomfortable.

"Holy shit, guys, that's Tom Hiddleston! He played that villain in the Avengers and shit." One of the guys, whose hand was on another girl's ass, shouted a bit too loud.

"Okay, we're leaving." I said as Tom and I ignore the group and continue down the sidewalk.

"That's him!" a younger girl shouted as she pointed her finger at Tom.

"Run!" Tom shouted as he grabbed my hand and we dashed back down the sidewalk, heading to the house.

"Tom, they'll find out where I live!" I scream, but he kept pulling me with a hard grip. I tried to struggle from his grip on my wrists, but he was too strong.

"You can always run forever." Tom sneered back at me as we made it to the door. I had tears in my eyes as he pushed me in, slamming the door as teens tried to run inside with us.

"What's wrong with you!" I shout at him.

Then my eyes open and I gasp as I sit up. I look around my dark room and find that it was just another stressful dream. I think I will just stay up until Tuesday morning.

….

The rest of the week went by in a blur, but Friday was a little different. I spotted some girls looking at me from their lunch table when I finally decided to sit back with my usual group. They were also looking at their phone as they stole glances my way. They probably knew about Tom and his mystery girl. I wonder what people were thinking?

I let myself stress about this for so long, that I actually forgot about Tom's image and what it would do to him. He may be getting tons of shit-storms from many followers on Twitter and all I'm getting are stares from other people.

As soon as it was Saturday night, I couldn't sleep again once I was in my bed. I did the twist and turn thing to find a comfortable position, but to my misfortune, I couldn't find one.

Instead, I went back onto my laptop and found an old server from an old videogame. I played on it until my eyes were fried from the screen and my head couldn't stand alone. I slowly closed my laptop and dropped it on the floor, not caring what damage I caused it. I'm too tired to care about anything right now.

…

I woke up with a slight nerve for seeing Tom again. What will he say; what will I say? I was practically moving like a turtle the whole morning when I took a steamy shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and checked my email for anything unusual, just in case (and my laptop wasn't broken, like I though it would be). I didn't bother with my makeup, since it's just Tom who I'm hanging out with today.

I spent my morning eating breakfast with the family and watched some funny political morning shows with Olivia and Ryan. Ryan was big on politics and very much a liberal. He was a firm believer in a lot of things that made me like him even more; gender equality (big feminist), gay marriage, transsexual rights, equality between blacks and whites (seriously, how do you not support that?) and basically the definition of liberal. Olivia was munch like Ryan, politically, but wasn't as open as he was. She wasn't keen on going to the marches with him because she's shy when meeting other people. She does, however, join us at the G.S.A. group at school and joins some online programs for certain things.

The rest of the family wasn't very political, which I can respect, and they never join us for these morning shows; they wouldn't get the jokes.

Later, when it was around 11:50, I decided to hide like a hermit in my room. I checked my emails again, finding nothing again.

I then closed it back up and just lay on my bed, waiting for Tom's visit. It was about twelve minutes later before I heard Alison call my name and announce that Tom is here. I take a deep breath and hop off my bed. I saw Tom on the way down the stairs and saw a worried look on his face. He knew about that post. His agent must have sent it to him.

I continued down the stairs a bit slower with less excitement to see him.

"Hey, Tom, how's your week been?" I ask avoiding the subject we both know is on our minds.

"It's been fine for me, darling, and your week?" Tom asks as we walk into the living room and sit on opposite couches.

"Uh, different; it's been different." I say quite awkwardly. Tom nods and avoids eye contact with me. You know what, I'm just gonna go straight to the point.

"You saw the post, didn't you." I state with obviousness.

"Yes; I'm guessing you did too." Tom says, lowering his head.

"Well, what do we do? Become hermits or something?" I ask sarcastically.

"I was thinking that maybe I can arrange an interview; to finally let the world know that I have a daughter?" Tom asked offhandedly.

"Isn't that going a little fast?" I asked him.

"I know, I know we're rushing things, but I don't know what to say to the press. I don't wish to push you or pressure you, but I don't know what else to do." Tom confessed. Now he doesn't know what to do… now I'm getting scared.

"Tom, why can't you say that it was no one and you were just talking with a relative or something?" I thought maybe that was the most reasonable and most truthful other than just being straight forward.

"You are my daughter-" but I cut him off.

"Only a few weeks ago, I was." I say too aggressively. I saw a light go off in Tom's eyes and he lowered his head down again. "Shit, Tom, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I have no right to call you my daughter. We barely know each other, or, know each other in that kind of way." Tom shakes his head.

"Tom… if you want to say anything about me to the public, you have to talk to Alison and Hershel. But Tom, do you know what would happen to me at school. This is the Princess Diaries all over again." I mumble the last part, to which Tom kind of chuckled at. This really isn't the time to laugh, Tom.

"Well, we could wait longer if you want to." Tom coughs off his previous chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds better. I just don't know what to say at school." My head rests in my hands.

"They know?" Tom gasps.

"No, they don't; at least I think they don't." I add.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart; I'll wait for the go-ahead." Tom smiles sadly at me.

"Thank you, Tom. So, do you even want to go anywhere, today? I have nothing but videogames and my room." I avoid his sorry eyes, trying to change the subject.

"I would love to see your room, dear." Tom smile brightens up.

"Uh, okay…" we have nothing else to do.

We get up from the couches and make our way up the stairs. My room is the first door on the right and I swing inside from the door; Tom follows me in.

"So yeah; this is where I sleep, do my homework, and sleep." I announce with my arms stretched.

"Nice; it's cleaner than my room." Tom says as he sits on my made bed.

"I thought you would have a maid or something like that." I say as I lean against the bathroom door, watching him look around.

"No; I do my own cleaning." Tom says. He then sees something from across the room and points at it. "Is that a stereo? I though teens would have their iphones or ipods." Tom said.

"No; I get to play old CDs and tapes on that thing. Most music I listen to is from the 70's or 80's; rock 'n roll, folk, or pop." I explain as I sit next to him on my bed.

"How about we listen? I want to hear your music collection." Tom looks down at me with a grin.

"Okay, and if you start dancing, I wont hesitate to record it. Don't think I haven't seen you dance before." I smirk at him as I get up and play some of the old rock 'n roll hits from the 80's.


	7. Harley and Kyle

I starting swaying to "Hotel California" by Eagles as Tom sat on her bed, watching me with an amused gaze.

"What? I love this song." I shrugged.

"I like this song, too. When I hear it on the radio, I always sing to it." He said before singing the words to the song. I joined in on him, harmonizing with his voice, causing Tom to smile as we sang together.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year (any time of year) you an find it here _

When we finished the chorus, Tom got up and starting swinging to the music with me. It was sort of a nice feeling.

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Bends_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

Then we started dancing slowly to the music as if we were doing some sort of interpretational dance; swaying our heads, moving our hips, and singing the words.

When the song finished, so did our little dance party. The track changed to "My Generation" by The Who.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't heard this in a long time!" Tom said excitedly.

"Really; I listen to this all the time." I brag.

"But when was the last time you danced to this?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Um…" I don't know, so I shrug again.

"Then, lets…" Tom holds his hand out.

I was hesitant at first, but I took it and we starting to swing dance; my favorite dance. I didn't know he knew how to do that, but I'm glad he does. It took me a year to learn how to swing because of the speed and trust you have with your partner.

Is that what is happening with me and Tom? Our relationship is starting off a little fast; we only met about a month ago and all he wants is my trust in him. Trust and speed are two words to describe a dance and our relationship.

…

When we were tired with dancing and singing, I turned off the radio and we head back downstairs to watch reality TV on the couch, sipping on cups of tea that Ryan made for us. When it went to commercial, Tom took the remote and turned the volume down.

"How did you not get into the play?" Tom asked, clearly irritated.

"I guess I'm not so much of a good singer AND actress." I said, a little overwhelmed by his sudden burst.

"I just thought that with that voice you have and the passion in your singing, you would get into Broadway or something." Tom said, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry for yelling a bit; I'm a little disappointed in your teachers." Tom said, turning back to the TV.

I smiled a bit at his reaction. It was sweet to have someone believe that you're talented because it boosted your confidence and to hear that from a famous actor was very touching. Well, he's maybe just saying that because I'm his kid. Don't most parents tell their children that their good at anything that they love to do like the kid who wanted to be the president? There goes my confidence.

We continued to watch the TV until Alison came in and told me that I needed to do my homework, which I still haven't done yet due to my laziness and procrastination. It was also a pretty good time for Tom to leave.

The both of us hopped off the couch and head to the front door. Using the front door a lot is weird; everyone uses their door that's on the side of the house where the driveway is, don't they?

We said our goodbyes and just before Tom opened the door, I spoke to him.

"Do you still want to release my name to the public?" I asked him.

Tom paused and turned back to me with a concerned look.

"If that is what you want, dear. I can have my publicist arrange an interview." he said.

"I mean, yes I do want to, but you would have to have a talk with Hershel and Alison first." I scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah, yes, of course. But, uh, we can talk about this with them, first thing next Sunday." Tom nodded.

"Okay; great, I agree. See you then, right?" I held out my hand for him to shake. Tom took it and we shook.

"I'll see you then. Bye, Elise." He said before finally opening the door and walking down to his car.

I watched him drive off, once again, and then closed the door.

"So, did he like the tea?" I heard Ryan ask from behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Not long; only when he drove off. Are you going to answer my question?" Ryan asked again.

"He thanked you and told you it was delicious, right?" I said as I walked to the staircase, bumping his arm on the way.

"True, he did. I just hope you two had a good time." Ryan said, looking down at the floor.

"We did, sort of. We danced to 70's and 80's music and watched reality TV." I swing from the stair railing.

"No you didn't, I don't believe you." Ryan mocked me as he gasped like a fan-girl.

"He did, now I'm going to do homework. See yah later, shit-head." I shout as I run up the stairs to my room.

…..

I finished my history homework and placed my pencil down on the desk. I put my stuff inside my backpack and got up from my chair. My back was sore from the hour of hunching over paper work. I spent the rest of my time taking a shower before going to bed.

I didn't have those weird dreams again, luckily. I just dreamt about unusual things and didn't even wake up once in the night.

When it was Monday morning, we, meaning the whole foster family, went through the usual routine before we walked to school.

When I arrived, I felt the stress of being recognized crawled up my spine. The familiar feeling made me slip my hood over my head a bit more. But then the girl with the blue hair rushed up to me before I could even get to my first period.

"Hey, Elise, you won't believe what I just saw on Twitter!" she said as she rushed to my side.

"Please, tell me." I said sarcastically.

"Tom Hiddleston was seen with this girl at our local book and tea shop! What the hell is our world coming to? And you know what, she looks. Just. Like. You." She showed me her phone of the picture of Tom and me sipping our coffee. My mouth was open like I was talking and he was smiling as he was listening to what I had to say.

"Oh, uh, how weird." I said while laughing awkwardly.

"Uh-huh. When were you going to tell anyone that you were with Tom Hiddleston? How come you didn't tell me?" she cried while slapped me on the back. "What was he like? Why were you guys out with each other?" she blabbered on and on.

"Hey, since when did we know each other?" I accidentally shouted.

"So it was you!" she pointed at me. I never wanted to slap myself so hard before. "Oh my god, you are seeing Tom Hiddleston!" she shouted before I covered her mouth as we slid into the girl's bathroom which was luckily empty.

"Okay, so I was having a conversation with Tom; what's the big deal?" even I knew the answer to my own question.

"He's THE Tom Hiddleston, that's the big deal. I didn't think you were that into him. Did he run into you or something? If he did, then why did you too sit down and have a drink?" she asked.

"Shh! I can't say much, just that we had a little talk over some tea. Nothing happened and nothing is happening. He was in the area and I'm a huge fan, so when I saw him, I asked for an autograph and he asked me to sit down with him; I asked about his movies and he gave me answers." That wasn't a complete lie. I did ask him about what it was like as an actor.

"Why would he ask you to sit down with you over some tea?" she squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"He's a very sweet guy, yah know." I say quickly.

"That is true; he's practically a god or something." She tries to joke. "Oh, and I'm Harley, by the way. Tell me what he said to you, please!" she begged as she jumped up and down.

"Uh… he only said what he usually said in interviews. I didn't really ask specific questions." I lied.

"Well then, see you at lunch, miss boring. Nice shirt, by the way!" she said as she waltzed her way out of the bathroom. What the fuck just happened?

I looked down at my shirt and saw that I was wearing a shirt that had a Mean Girls' reference, "Too Gay to Function" I love this shirt.

I then walked out of the bathroom and went to class. The rest of the day went well until lunch where Harley was waiting at the table with her phone out again.

"Hey!" she called me over with the wave of her hand. Something was up.

"What now, Harley?" I ask as I slunk into my seat at the table.

"You lied to me; he's seeing you exclusively." She showed me her phone screen and on it, a picture of Tom and I walking out my house's front door together. There were others of him entering the house or exiting the house with me either behind him or in front. I think I'm out of explanations.

"What the fuck is he doing over at your place?" she asked a little too loud. One of the other kids sitting at the table heard us and turned to Harley.

"What's wrong Harley? Jealous of someone's girlfriend?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Kyle, this girl has been visited by Tom Hiddleston a few times this past month." She turned to him and showed him the photo. I lay my head in my hands, wanting to melt into the ground and quickly fade away from life.

Kyle looked at the phone then back up at me multiple times before cursing and then moving to sit on the other side of me.

"What was he like? Is he a relative or something?" he asked very fast.

"Do I know you, good sir?" I asked as I lifted my head from my hands, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, jeez… are you okay?" he changed the subject, probably noticing my red face and tears.

"No, I'm stressed and angry. I didn't know that anyone could spot him or us together when I should have expected it. He's a fucking celebrity and he will always have the fucking paparazzi following him all the fucking time." I cry into my hands. I feel someone's hand rub my back; it was Kyle.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but you know that one day, someone will recognize you and people will ask questions." He said, trying to comfort me or prepare me or something else.

"It's not my fault." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Did I say it was? I'm just trying to help you. What's her name again?" Kyle asked Harley.

"This is Elise. She's kind of silent during lunch." Harley said.

"Elise, if you're not comfortable with this, why is Tom Hiddleston going to your house?" Kyle asked me, taking his hand off my back.

"You guys will find out soon enough. Wait until next week, okay?" I said before I got up and took my stuff with me, leaving the two.

I can't believe it happened so quickly. It's all happening so fucking quick; way too quick. Now I really want that interview because I don't want anyone else asking me questions at school. But I still don't know Tom that much. We're still warming up to each other and getting to know each other.

…..

When I got home, I locked myself in my room. I kept staring at my phone that sat on my night stand. It was full of tweets and Instagram messages. I didn't dare look at them and I just sat on my bed, replaying what happened during lunch and what Kyle said to me. I didn't want to believe what he said to me, but he was right. This is just the beginning and I have yet to be questioned by media.

Then the thought that someone could have taken pictures of me outside my house when I was walking to or from school entered my mind. I immediately rushed to my windows and closed the curtains. I didn't want anyone to see where I sleep.

Then I looked back at my phone and then it buzzed with a call. I didn't want to even touch it, but I looked to see who it was and it read "YOU KNOW WHO" on it. Oh, it was Tom.

I quickly picked it up but thought about answering. Should I or is this a bad idea? Screw it!

"Hello Tom." I said as I tapped answer call.

"Hello Elise. I wanted to ask if you were okay." He knew about the pictures that were tweeted.

"Yeah…" No. I was lying to him.

"Has anyone come up to you at school? Teacher, student, stranger; anyone asked you about me or us?" Tom asked in a hurry. Someone must have confronted him about the pictures.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. "I was confronted by two students, but that's it." I say, trying to sound like I wasn't going to cry over the phone.

"Oh dear, are you okay? You sound a little upset." He asked, sounding a little upset as well.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What did you want to tell me?" I changed the subject.

"Well, I saw these multiple pictures that were posted on Twitter and they have me and you at your house. Someone found out where you live, Elise. I am so sorry." Tom apologized, sounding heartbroken.

"I didn't know what I expected, but I think we had this coming. They always find out, eventually." I wiped away my tears and sniffled.

"I'm so very sorry, Elise. Do you want to continue these meetings?" he asked.

"I do, I really do. It's just that… what else are we gonna do, anyway? I mean, I did agree to the interview, right? I mean… let's just do it." I cried a little. I pulled my phone away from my face to sniffle and wipe my tears away again.

"Elise, Elise-dearest, I don't want to do anything until you're comfortable with it. Just tell me when it's a go or not a go. Okay, Elise?" Tom tries to calm me down.

"Mmhmm okay Tom. Okay." I say finally before Tom asks me again.

"Are you sure you're okay, dear?"

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine." I say, nodding my head even though he can't see me.

"Okay then. I'm going to call your foster parents and talk to them about arranging an interview." Tom says.

"Alright; goodbye, Tom. I'll see yah later." I say before hanging up, before he could tell me goodbye.

I placed my phone back on the nightstand. I remembered to pull out my homework and finish it before heading to bed.

It was hard to sleep due to the thought that there might be someone outside my house, probably stalking me. It took me hours, but I eventually went to sleep.


	8. Luke and the Interview

I forgot that it was Tuesday morning when I woke up. I thought it was Friday already or the weekend. I didn't want to go to school anymore or at least step outside the doors of the house, fearing that someone will take pictures or approach me with loads upon loads of questions.

I got dressed a little slower and forgot about my makeup. I threw on anything I could find comfortable that was in my closet and didn't bother with my now-curly-again hair. I put it up in a messy ponytail and then looked at myself in the mirror. What am I doing? If people do see me, they will see me as a train-wreck! I then finally woke up from my semi-sleep state and changed my shirt and let down my hair to brush and straighten it. There we go; much better. I didn't want to seem like trash if there were paparazzi outside. I don't care about school, just the press.

When I got downstairs, I was surprised to see Tom sitting down at the kitchen table with Alison and Hershel. I guess this is about the interview.

"G'morning, everyone." I say, my voice cracking a bit.

"G'morning." Everyone at the table replied as I sat down next to Tom.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask. None of the other foster kids were here for their breakfast.

"They left already." Hershel said.

"They left without eating breakfast?" it was weird to imagine Ryan not having his apple, Olivia not having her herbal tea, and Kim not having her crumb cake.

"They had some coffee or tea to go." Alison explained.

"We wanted to discuss the interview with you." Tom started.

I mouthed an "o" before looking down at my hands in my lap. They could probably tell that I was nervous.

"Is it today?" I asked, looking up at Tom.

"I guess so." Hershel said, turning to Tom with a frown.

"Wait… what; today? I wasn't aware of this!" I said a little bit too loud. "I, uh, ahem… I mean when is it today, exactly?" I asked kind of feeling a little embarrassed.

"Around noon, I think. You can prepare with Tom before you leave. I excused you from school." Alison said.

…

I didn't talk to Tom the whole ride to the building we where headed to. First, I had to be prepped, so Tom bought me a nice blouse, a blazer, some nice leggings and flats that I picked out from a nice stylish clothes store not too far from the hotel that Tom was currently staying at.

I still didn't even reply to him trying to start a conversation. I was too mad to speak to anyone. I just nodded or shook my head at certain questions or comments. We arrived to the hotel and he brought me to his room, where a tall man with glasses and blonde hair was waiting for us.

"Oh, you're early, Luke. Elise, this is Luke; Luke, meet Elise. She's my daughter." Tom introduced us to each other.

"Hello, I'm Luke Windsor; your father's publicist. I arranged when and where the interview should be. If you need anything, just ask me." Luke said, extending his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand, blankly smiling at him. I tried to look nice, but I still felt mad and scared.

"Hi, Luke; it's nice to meet you." I tell him when we let go of hands.

Tom smiled at our interaction, liking the greeting. We later then ate lunch at a café with Luke tagging along, explaining to us how the interview is going to work. He seemed pretty chill and actually different from what I expected any publicist to be like.

"Then you guys can tell them how you have been doing so far and what you plan on doing if you want to reveal that info. On a side note, you shouldn't look so scared." Luke said as we ate Chinese food and drank our tea.

"I'm going to be on television, on every fanbase that Tom has, and either be loved or hated for it. I'm sorry I forgot; conceal, don't feel." I muttered over my tea cup.

Luke smiled at me, knowing the feeling. He's worked with this before, so I guess watching the same ugly mood over and over again was now humorous to him. Tom just frowned at me.

"Look, I know what you're feeling now and I'm sure your father does as well." Luke looked across to Tom who was sitting next to me in our booth.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll be fine. I'll be there with you the whole time." Tom comforted me.

I looked up at him with an angry but worried look. I then looked around the café and noticed some weird looks from people sitting at their tables. My head dropped and I looked down at my lap, not wanting to be looked at. The thought of the interview was already damn crushing.

"I just want to get it over with." I said honestly, looking up at Luke.

"I know, Elise. Just try to cooperate with everyone and things will go smoothly." Luke said, nodding at my words.

…..

We went back to the room and got dressed. I called my foster siblings during their school lunch time. I said "hey" to everyone and even told Tom that they said "hi" to him, to which he replied with kindness.

"I'm hoping for you, Elle. You'll do great; don't worry. I wish I had a candle for you at the second." Olivia told me.

"I wish you the best, Elle. Make sure your hair doesn't look too fucked up." Ryan said.

"Tell Tom I love him so much and hope that the whole thing goes well!" Kim shouted through the phone.

I ended the call before getting my hair and makeup done. I never liked wearing too much makeup or making my hair look fancy. I'm kind of laidback. It was around noon when Luke ushered us to our ride and we headed off to the interview. I distracted myself with a book I was currently reading and annotating for English class, "_Flowers for Algernon_" by Daniel Keyes. It was a very interesting and a well-written read. Try saying that a few times, very fast. I occasionally looked over to Tom to guess what he was thinking. Each time I looked over to him, he either looked worried, anxious, or just plain screwed. I felt the same way.

We arrived to the building about ten minutes later when it was starting to rain. By the time the driver pulled up to the building car pool, there was already a group of teens and adults waiting for autographs or a picture with Tom. I started to get nervous again, feeling insecure and dumb; a familiar feeling which many are burdened with. Now, imagine that feeling being broadcasted all over the internet and then suddenly it becomes a meme. That is now my life.

Tom looked over to me, giving me a comforting and strong look. He wanted me to pull through and that's what I'm going to try to do. I give him a go-ahead and he opens the car door. Luke is ushering a few people away from Tom as I step out to join him. I got some excited and confused looks from multiple people when they saw Tom rest his arm over me and pulled me close. I didn't want to be close to him, considering that I'm still a little mad and worried, but it felt safer in his embrace rather than the crowd's loudness and reaching hands.

"He'll be taking no autographs or pictures, everybody!" Luke shouted as we walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Tom says, following Luke's words.

"C'mon! Please!"

"Tom, Tom, over here!"

"Who's that?"

"What's your name?"

"Hey, girl, who are you?"

I heard many scream my way. I turned away from the groups and just looked down, hiding under Tom's tall figure.

We finally made it inside; thank gods! I was about to cry in front of everyone. It's very funny that for someone who's fine with working around on stage and in front of camera, I'm very shy to crowds didn't enjoy so much attention. It's just different. We three made our way through the lobby and past the front desk. We passed many offices and desk on our way to the room we were going to have the interview in. I caught the eye of a young woman who looked at me in shock. She had such a horrified expression that made her look like she just witnessed a murder. She had blonde straight hair with gray eyes and slightly pale skin. She had full cheeks and lushes lips; and had a familiar look to her. I feel like I've seen her somewhere before.

I brushed off the feeling and followed my dad and his publicist to the room that was down a long hallway, far from the offices and desks. We waited outside the door for a minute to take a breather before we head in. I leaned up against the wall next to Tom. Luke went to get us some coffee for after the interview. Yes; we already had cups of tea less than an hour earlier, but I'm still a hungry person. I have no shame on slight binging.

Tom looked down at me, placing his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You'll be fine. Just a few questions and then we're done." Tom says.

"I hope you're right. And I doubt there will be just a few questions, Tom." I say, looking up at him.

Tom drops his hand and lets it hang by his side.

"I know that this is a little big, but I'm trying to do my best for you, Elise. I really care about you." Tom says, looking at the wall across the hall.

"I'm just a bastard; a mistake. Are you doing this just for the sake of being nice or do you actually want me to be your daughter?" I spit at him. I regretted to say those words as soon as they left my mouth. It was no time to fight with Tom. I look down at the ground, feeling ashamed of my behavior.

"I'm very sorry, Tom. I didn't mean to be so cruddy." I say.

Tom doesn't bother to look at me; he just stares at the wall. I didn't want to upset him at a time like this. We only had a minute before we go in.

"Tom… how would you feel if I called you 'dad'?" I asked. I just thought it would lighten his mood if I did.

"Would you really?" he finally turned to me, his brow raised.

"I know it seems a little sudden, but I just thought…" I shrugged. Since we are revealing the fact that he's a dad and I'm his kid, I might as well call him as he is.

"If you want to, you can. I don't mind." Tom says, smiling at me for the first time, today. It was getting a little unnatural to see Tom have a blank expression for most of the day, so seeing him smile was very refreshing and sweet.

"Are you ready, guys?" Luke comes up to us from down the hall. Tom and I nod before Luke opens the door and lets us walk in.

There were two chairs and one across from them and in it was a woman with black hair and very pale skin. I noticed that her eyes were kind of yellow-green. She seemed like she was in her late thirties and dressed in a nice blouse and skinny jeans and high heels. She seemed nice; I hope she is nice. Tom and I shake hands with her, saying "hi" and we took our seats. Then, I heard a man somewhere hiding behind the lights say that they are rolling. I put on my best relaxed smile and sit up straight. Tom gives me one last loving look before turning to the woman.

"Hello guys, it's nice to finally meet you two. My name is Vicky and how are you two doing today?" she asks nicely.

Her voice sounds very sweet; her face was strong, and her confidence was showing. She's done this before.

"We're great. Quite a crowd outside, though." Tom says, smiling bright. I giggle a bit, trying to look decent.

"Yes, indeed." I say, smiling. Fuck; I already sound stupid and all I did was agree with Tom.

"So you two haven't known each other very long, haven't you?" the woman asks us.

"Well, only for a few months, I think. It was around January or December when he showed up." I answer.

"'Showed up', and what does that mean, exactly?" Vicky asks as she sort of leans in her seat.

"I didn't find out about her existence until around then; I dug into some of the history and identification before I met her. I contacted the system that Elise was in, called the foster parents, and I just had to see for myself." Tom explained.

"I bet it was quite a bit of a surprise, Elise." Vicky turns to me, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, it was. At first, I was going to fall over myself because there was a celebrity in our house. I wasn't told that Tom Hiddleston was coming over, but my foster mom did say that my father was visiting me for the first time and it kind of just hit me like a wave." I said, remembering the first time I met Tom.

"Were acting casual or jumping off the walls?" Vicky asked me.

"I was trying to act casual-I admit that, but still, it was THE Tom Hiddleston and now he's my dad. I kind of kept my screaming inside, but I think I did raise my voice at him a few times." I admitted. What? It's true; I was slightly a fan of my dad.

"You were angry, though." Vicky added.

"I felt… a mixture of confusion and anger." I said, talking with my hands.

"I am very sorry, dear." Tom says, placing his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it.

"So Tom, you never heard about the existence of your daughter until a few months ago; what was it like to discover that you had a child all these years of your life?" Vicky asked, turning to my dad. I still feel weird about calling him that…

"I felt ashamed for not knowing. I wish I knew her sooner; the things I have missed and how life would've been different for us both. If I had known that I was a father long ago, I still would've wanted to raise her." Tom says. I felt very touched by those words. He would've wanted me either way.

"That is very sweet. This question might be a little insensitive, but do you know who the mother is?" she changed the subject to the worst path.

"I do; I still remember the name and face." Tom answered quickly. I can tell he didn't want to discuss Callie.

"Do you know where she is now?" Vicky continued anyway.

"She's, uh…" Tom drifted off. I answered for him, instead.

"She's been dead for a while, actually." I say. I looked at Tom and he looks at me, slightly nodding in thanks for answering for him.

"I'm so sorry, guys. That must be really sad for you two." I swear to the gods above, if she continues to bring this up, I will flip a chair.

"The photos have that were posted on Twitter and Instagram show that you both have been going out with each other; coffee shops, Elise's house, walking around her neighborhood. You two had privacy at first." She said, to which we both nodded. Yes; we had privacy and now look what happened to that privacy. "Did you guys know that you would be revealed, did you plan on telling us, or did you want to keep it under wraps for a very long time?"

"I wanted to know her first, before revealing anything at all; we met every Sunday at her house and we talked, watched movies, went out to certain places, and played games. But, when we discovered the photos, I suggested to Elise we would tell; she said 'let's go for it' and now here we are." Tom said.

"How old are you, Elise?" Vicky turned to me.

"I turned 15 a few months ago." I answered. I think she's going to ask Tom-

"So that means you're nineteen years older than her. Elise was conceived when you were in college." Vicky says, a little too harshly.

"Yes, she was. But I do not regret it; I'm glad that I have a child and even more glad to have found her." Tom retorts. Now I'm starting to feel a little bad. I've been so angry at Tom, secretly blaming him for not raising. It was never his fault and even he puts the blame on himself.

"Yes, of course." Vicky finally realizes that she's been insensitive. "Do you plan on keeping in touch?" she asks us both.

"I want to; someday I hope to become a fulltime father." Tom openly expresses, forgetting that I'm right here, next to him.

I felt a stab in my stomach; he wanted to have me back; get custody over me. I felt like he was pressuring me to accept that; to live with him as my dad and start over. As if we had anything to begin with. He's a celebrity and I'm… well, you know; not a celebrity. I'm just a teenager who still doesn't understand chemistry.

"That sounds like a big step, Tom. What do you think, Elise?" Vicky points to me then leans back in her seat.

I kind of stared into space before answering her question. I didn't have anything to say to that except that I don't know.

"I-I… I just want to be happy. I don't know if that means being with Tom or staying with my foster family. I'm still getting to know him." I say, honestly. I don't dare look over at Tom, thinking about the expression that must be on his face.

"I see. Well, let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst." She says chuckling, causing both me and Tom to fake chuckle with her.

Tom and I were not really in a chipper mood, so far today.

"Do you think that the fans will respond to this with a positive approach or a negative approach?" she asks Tom.

"I really hope they're open about it and are nice to Elise. It would be very upsetting to see my Elise take that sort of negativity. I really hope others understand and approach open-mindedly as they should with any surprise." Tom says.

I really hope that motivates others to be nice. I was already anxious about being found out, so being bashed was tougher than you thought.

"Exactly; stay positive!" Vicky gives us two thumbs up and a smile. "Now, what did your colleagues think about this?"

"I haven't told them yet, but I guess we have yet to find out due to the posts." Tom tells her.

"Really; not even Chris?" I ask, turning to Tom. I thought he would tell Chris or something.

"No, actually, I have not. Well, your grandmother and grandfather and aunts know, but my colleagues don't know." Tom turns to me, with a nervous smile.

I almost laughed, because it was a little ridiculous for Tom not to tell Chris or Benedict because they're really close.

"Okay, then, thank you two for coming! I'm really glad to have met you Elise." Vicky says as we all shake hands.

"I hope everything goes well." I say, feeling a little nervous.

"And… that's it! Thank you, everyone, that's it for today." I heard someone in the back say.

I take a deep breath and look down at my feet, feeling nauseous. I think I might just jump off a cliff, but if I wait long enough, the hiddlestoners will throw me off anyway. There are always those who will envy others; I was always the one who envied; not the one being envied.

….

Tom and I left not too soon after that. We had to talk to Luke about how the interview went and some other things about when it will be released to the public. We then got our cups of coffee and headed back to the car. On our way there, I saw that woman with the short blonde hair, looking at me and Tom. I looked back at her, mouthing "what" because I was getting very nervous by her stares. She then got out of her seat from her desk and walked toward us as we walked to doors.

"I'm sorry, miss, he won't be taking autographs." Luke says before opening the door.

"I'm very sorry, Miss-" Tom turns and stops as he makes eye contact with the woman. He looked absolutely shocked.

I look to Tom, then the woman, then Tom again. Did they know each other?

"Excuse me, but c'mon Tom, we need to go." Luke says, opening the door for us to follow him outside.

Tom just stares at the woman wearing a beautiful necklace with a small amethyst star on it. She looked up at him, then back to me with tears in her eyes.

"T-Tom?" she asked him.

"Callie?" he whispered to her. Oh shit; that's my mother?

**Author's Note: And here's a little cliff hanger… hahahaha! **


	9. Callie

**A/N: Yeah… I took a long while with this... anyways, enjoy!**

We all just stood there, completely shocked. I looked at the woman, angry and surprised. She had the hair and eyes that resembled mine and even my height.

"What the actual hell?" Tom mumbled to himself. "Let's go to the break room and talk about this." He said, looking down at her.

"Yes, Tom. This way…" she turned and led us into a small room with couches, coffee machines, and microwaves. Tom and I sat down on one couch while Callie sat on the other, across from us.

I could see Tom's eyes full of rage and sadness; he was heartbroken. I didn't want to look at her, feeling the same feeling I felt when I first met Tom.

"I suppose you want an apology?" she asked.

"I don't want your apologies; I want an explanation, Callie." Tom said.

"My name's Clara, actually. I changed it after faking my death." she started. "I changed my identity so that my parents, friends, and Tom wouldn't know about my pregnancy. I couldn't tell my parents; they would've forced me to raise you. I couldn't have told Tom because-"

"Because I would've supported your decision to give up the baby for adoption; I'm not a monster, Callie!" Tom finished for her. Callie cringed a bit and sighed inwards.

"Look, I had to leave. Do you know what my family and friends would think if they found out I gave up the baby?" her eyes were welling up.

"You did give her up!" Tom raised his voice. I just sat there, watching the two.

"But if anyone found out, I would've been embarrassed and shamed. You know how religious my parents are. When I faked my death, I felt free of my family." She continued.

"Why did you come up to us and told us the truth, then?" I finally asked. Why would she tell us now? She could've kept quiet.

"I saw you two together and I guess I," she paused, taking a deep breath, "I felt like I was looking at a family I could've had. You two looked so great together as father and daughter." She finished.

Tom stared at her, less harsh and more sympathetic. He wasn't going to forgive her, was he?

"One more question, though." Tom said after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" Callie blinked her tears away.

"Did you love me when you left?" Tom asked. Honestly Tom, does it matter what she felt for you back then?

"I did and I still love you now." Callie answered. Wrong answer, I thought to myself. You cannot tell Tom you love him after what happened for the past five to ten minutes.

"I don't want anyone to know that you're the mother." Tom announced. I looked at him in shock then at Callie with sympathy. This could crush her.

"What?" she breathed heavily.

"I don't want anyone to know you're her biological mother. You gave her up for a reason. You said so yourself; you don't want anyone to know. I refuse to let you back in my life." Tom says before getting up from the couch and leaving the room.

"Tom, you cannot be serious! She's my daughter too." She called after him, not moving from her seat.

"Not until a few minutes ago, I was." I said to Callie before getting up and following Tom.

…

Tom's driver took us back to his hotel room to relax a bit. I didn't want to admit it, especially to my dad, but I felt sorry for Callie. Her child is now going to be in her ex's custody and he won't even tell people about the biological mother. I felt a little confused, too. Was seeing Tom and I so affective to her heart, she had let out fifteen years of secrets?

"Dad, may I ask you something?" I looked up at Tom who came out of the bathroom.

He nodded and sat down on the bed across from me. He seemed surprised and happy with me calling him dad for the first time.

"When did you stop loving her?" I asked him.

Tom's breath hitched and he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. I guess he didn't really like that question.

"It was long after she disappeared. I missed her for a while, but eventually gave up on hoping she would come back after finding out about her 'death'. Stupid, I know; I acted like a love-sick puppy. She was just too perfect and lovely, at least at the time she was." Tom finished, looking down at his feet.

I lowered my head and thought about what he said. I guess finding out about her "death" was closure, but then finding out it was a trick really crushed him. Finding out about me was a way of fixing his heart, knowing a part of the woman he once loved was alive.

"When you found out about me, were you mad?" I didn't really want to know, but I was just too curious.

"Being told that I've been a father for about fifteen years… I couldn't stop crying." Tom said before getting up and going back to the bathroom, not giving me a chance to respond.

…..

We were back at my home about an hour later, playing Wii and kicking each other's asses at Wii Sports tennis. I suggested a distraction from earlier today and Tom agreed. We were joined by Olivia and Ryan after a few games. They were better than us and beaten us about five out of seven games.

When we finished, Tom said he had to leave and work on a few scripts. Apparently he was going to be in the series called "The Night Manager" which, call me crazy, sounded a little lame. I mean, c'mon, they could've done better. It was going to be on BBC which excited me because Olivia and I love BBC and I got to watch my dad on it.

Olivia and I spent the night studying for our classes together at the dining room table. Then a question came up in my mind; what will happen to me at school?

….

I had to face my fellow classmates and teachers some day. I bet most of the students didn't know about the interview, but a lot of girls watch every interview that Tom is in. I would know because Kim is one of them and her entire group of friends does it.

I walked to school, Olivia, Ryan, and Kim ahead of me and in conversation. I never join in their morning discussions mostly because Kim will be there to call me out on every single thing I say, Olivia will turn into a grammar Nazi, and Ryan will only tell everyone to shut up, but of course no one will.

We make it to the school and so far, no one approached me. I snuck around certain groups and stayed close to the lockers in the hallways as I walked to my first period.

"Hey, Elise! Elise!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw that it was Harley waving to me and running to me.

I quickly turned back and ran to the nearest bathroom, hoping she would get the message and leave me alone. Unfortunately, Harley didn't.

I hid in a bathroom stall and crawled on the toilet, tucking my legs to my chest on the toilet seat. I heard the bathroom door fly open and swing shut.

"Elise, c'mon, I know you're in here." Harley shouted as she looked through the stalls. When she came to mine, our eyes were immediately in contact. Fuck.

"Ha, there you are. C'mon out and tell me everything." She knocked on the door. I got off from the toilet seat and opened the door, pulling Harley in by the collar and slamming it shut behind her.

"Okay, Harley, I'm just going to tell you this; everything in the interview was true and real. If you wish to know more… well, too bad, because even I don't know too much." I whisper-yelled at her and let go of her collar.

Harley's eyes widened and she placed a hand on her chest.

"Jesus Christ, Elle, you're serious? Like, you are THE Tom Hiddleston's daughter?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, annoyed by her question.

"Yes, Harley, I am. We've been spending time together for a while and we just announced that he is my biological father and I'm his bastard child." I snapped.

"Everyone will eventually find out, girl. You-" but someone else walked into the bathroom. The person might have heard Harley's words. "You will be founded out and-" I shut up Harley by pulling her close and kissing her hard.

The person just made a shrugging noise and used the mirror for makeup. I continued to make out with Harley until the person left.

When we pulled apart, Harley just stared at me.

"Did you just-" but I cut her off.

"Leave me alone; Kyle too." I said before leaving the stall and walking out of the bathroom.

…

I was getting all types of looks from different people. Most of them were females with Marvel t-shirts. I sat down alone in a corner during lunch when a group approached me.

"Is it true?" one of the guys asked me.

I looked up from my sandwich and blinked.

"Do I know you, sir?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"That you're Tom Hiddleston's daughter." One of the girls said.

I lowered my head and took a deep breath. If this was how school was going to be, I might as well kill myself.

"You can go away, now." Was all I said before continuing to eat my lunch; damn right I won't tolerate these people.

The group got the message and left me alone in my corner. It wasn't as if I was ashamed of being Tom's kid. It's just that I'm a "bastard" child, at least to the public I am. Callie will not be revealed and I'm pretending that my mother is dead. Maybe Callie will say something and blow her cover just to get attention.

Thoughts were eating me away during school along with random people coming up to me and asking me the same questions. I would either tell them to go away or make a sarcastic retort. I repeatedly asked to go to the bathroom in different classes to either calm myself down or to yell and punch a wall.

When I got home, people with cameras were waiting there. Hershel was already outside, trying to shoo them away.

When the paparazzi saw me, they rushed to me with microphones and cameras.

"How long have you known Tom Hiddleston to be your father?"

"Who's the mother?"

"Will he take custody over you?"

"Are you living with him?"

"Does he have any other children?"

"Are you his bastard child?"

I had tears in my eyes and I told them to leave me alone; they didn't listen. Hershel walked to me and wrapped an arm around me, pushing through the people and walking me inside the house. He brought me to the kitchen where Tom was already sitting at the table with Alison, drinking tea and looking worried.

My face was already read and wet when Tom saw me, so he got up from his seat and rushed to me. Hershel held up a hand to stop him.

"Nuh-uh, son, let her breathe a bit." Hershel said before letting go and joined Alison at the table. Tom just stood in front of me.

In his eyes, I could tell seeing me cry broke his heart.

"Elise, I told you that this would happen. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon." Tom said to me. We both sat down at the kitchen table, all of us drinking tea. I barely touched my cup, not wanting to eat or drink anything.

"Pressure always stressed Elle. This was a bad idea." Hershel said, looking down at the bottle of beer he was drinking.

"I knew that as well. This was my fault." Tom said, looking like he was going to kill someone.

"No, this was my fault. I agreed to the interview." I said, finally able to talk without whimpering hiccups.

"Look, maybe we should remove her from school." Alison suggested. I didn't object to that; I had no friends to leave behind.

"No way; she needs to finish her semester or she'll be held back." Tom said.

"I don't want to go back." I told the group. They all looked at me with pity. It disgusted me. I didn't want pity.

"I know, baby, I know." Hershel said.

"Once she's finished school, we can apply to a different program; a private school, perhaps?" Alison said.

"There's no way I'm wearing a uniform or obeying a sexist dress code." I grunted. I really didn't like public schools, but private schools were no fun either.

"I agree with Elise." Tom said. He must have known the feeling of those types of schools.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I really want to go to bed." I whimpered pathetically.

Everyone nodded and I rushed up the stairs to my room. I passed Kim in the hallway, bumping into her shoulder and continued to my door. I slammed it and hopped onto my bed, screaming into the pillows.

I hated attention! I absolutely hated paparazzi and cameras. I hated those people working for gossip magazines and I hated the person who found out about my address. What did I expect from after the interview; peace and loneliness? No way was that an option if you're a celebrity's kid.

…

Everyday at school seemed to get a little tenser; more looks, more questions, and a lot of people asking me to hang out with them. I would usually tell them to leave me and some would. I've been catching more people with cameras around my neighbor hood and I completely abandoned my Instagram and Twitter. I didn't even dare to leap back into the abyss of Tumblr. I knew this was coming after the interview, so why was I so upset? I mean, every celebrity goes through this, so why should I complain?

It took me a while to convince myself, but I went onto Tumblr and saw what people were posting. I saw many people say things like,

"She's such a normal beauty!"

"Where has this girl been?"

"I SWEAR GUYS I FOLLOW HER ORPHAN BLACK BLOG"

"_**She has an American accent**_"

"Why was the interviewer so rude?"

"I am your mother"

"_**I go to school with her"**_

"SHE'S SO ADORABLE"

"Honestly, she looks nothing like him"

"wtf it isnt me guys I dont understand"

I smiled at some and even laughed at others. I checked my messages and found at least two hundred of them. I looked at the first few ten and saw a variety of love and threats. A lot were asking me to follow them, to tell them the details, or asking me why I didn't tell them sooner. There was even a blog about me; pictures of Tom and I at my house, the coffee shop, and during the interview. There was also a bunch of gifs; silly faces I and Tom made during the interview.

I then looked at the threats, slut shaming, and name-calling. Some even said that the whole thing was faked and Tom just wanted to get more attention. I would've told them otherwise, but decided not to start unwanted drama.

My email inbox was quite filled and I decided to get new accounts; email and social media. I would delete my Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram and just get new ones. I didn't want strangers knowing my personal email; imagine all the mail I had to read.

I texted Tom, asking him about new phone numbers and emails and social media. Tom said it was a great idea.

I started a new Instagram account and Twitter account after getting two new emails. I also decided not to get a Tumblr account, thinking it was a little too risky.

When night came and an hour of homework and a shower, I texted Tom good night, thinking it was a sweet habit to get into if I was going to accept him as my dad. Tom said good night as well (with a smiley face at the end).

I woke up with a sort of confidence the next morning, feeling less stressed and a little more comfortable. I went to school with a casual attitude, but as soon as I saw cameras near the school entrance, I started freaking out.

I kept walking, my head down and my sun glasses on. My "disguise" seemed to work until I reached ten feet away from the doors.

"Look, there she is!" someone said and the group rushed to me, blocking my way into the school.

I took a deep breath and looked up at them, smiling firmly. I didn't want to come off as scared or intimidated anymore; that only gives them what they want.

"May I help you?" I asked them, clearly showing how annoyed I was.

"Elise Hiddleston, are you-"

"Hiddleston isn't my last name, you know. It's Elise Foster." I corrected them. The guy didn't seem to mind anyway.

"Does your biological father plan on getting custody over you?" he asked me.

"I don't think I can answer that. I would like to go to class now, thank you." I pushed my way through the people.

"One more question!" I heard many of them say before I walked into the school building. That may have been one of the scariest thirty seconds in my life. I took a deep breath and continued through school.

…

When it came to the weekend, I decided to send a first tweet on Twitter, saying hello. With my Instagram, I posted a picture of me, saying hi. I immediately got comments, likes, and direct messages. I even got a lot of tweets and re-tweets. I guess I was big news to fangirls and fanboys.

I checked my private email and found a message from Tom.

_**Callie wants to fight for custody over you. We will be in court by next month. Until then, she will also be seeing you, but every other Saturday around noon. Your foster family has agreed to be witnesses on my part. I have a legitimate lawyer to help us out. I'm so sorry and I love you very much.**_

What the actual fuck…

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry I took a while to write this.**


	10. Dreaming of Mum

**A/N: So, what happens in these next few chapters is going to be a little personal to me. These types of situations are hard and emotional. I'm sorry if they make you feel depressed. If you feel a little triggered by certain details, you might not want to read these certain chapters.**

I read my phone again; custody? Callie cannot claim custody over me; she fucking left me to hide her pathetic ass! Thankfully Tom has a legit lawyer and he's quite rich, so I'm feeling like he's already won me. But seeing Callie every Saturday? That was something I didn't want to do.

It's just that, well… my backbone isn't made of titanium. If Callie guilts me or gets me to feel sorry for her, the whole situation would be worse. I can be sympathetic, believe it or not. I would always choose my dad, but if she gives a good argument, I would feel bad for choosing Tom. I didn't want to feel bad for that. Not that I would have a choice.

I threw my phone on my bed and ran to the bathroom. I'm going to be caught in a custody battle; not good, nor fun. I was finally getting ready for Tom to become my father and if I get stuck with Callie, I will forever be miserable.

I know what you're thinking. "She just wants to live with her celebrity father and become famous" well… have you been paying attention to what I've been feeling these last weeks. I almost didn't want to let anyone know about my relationship to Tom and when I did, I almost had a breakdown. But for some reason, I would feel even worse for revealing who my mother is. I didn't want to be seen as the unwanted child. Plus, imagine what others would say to her.

_She's so selfish_

_If she didn't want a baby, she should've had an abortion_

_If she didn't want a baby, she should've not had sex_

_She's a bitch for leaving the nicest man alive_

_She's a bitch for even thinking she should have Elise back_

The pro-life crowd and the pro-abortion crowd would both go ballistic. It was her choice to give me up, but to want me back because she thinks she can have a family with Tom is unacceptable. I don't want her. Her abandonment was hard enough, for Tom, that is. I will not risk anything of the same nature.

I took a quick bath to calm myself down and used a citrus bath bomb to sooth my senses. When I got out and dried off, I took a look in the long mirror that hung on the door. My naked body was awkward.

I was taller than most females, my hair was blonde and wavy, my waist was curvy and my breasts were flat. My cheekbones hardly show and my lips were thin. My legs were long like my arms and had some extra fat and muscle on them. My feet were big and my pelvis wasn't flat. I needed to shave, but I wasn't into that sort of thing, anymore. My naked face was fair but I had a slight sun burn on my forehead and cheeks. I also had the ugliest color of gray-ish eyes. My nose looked a little like Tom's; the only noticeable resemblance we shared.

I looked over myself again and again; pointing out all the things that most would photoshop my body to look better. I then thought to myself, I didn't care. I think I can rock a bikini on the beach and I think I can get both girls and guys to like me.

This was a practice I used to do in middle school. I looked in the mirror and saw myself go through puberty. Hair was growing, certain parts were swelling, and my face was breaking out, and I was beginning to grow taller and faster. I could've been on the school girl's basketball team, but I liked acting way better and I still do. Even with the fame and fortune that Tom has, I could never make a movie. My acting ability wasn't good enough to be in Hollywood as much as my unattractive looks that Hollywood would dislike.

I then decided to finally change into my clothes before bed. I thought about school and I realized that I had only one week of school left. Freshmen year was already over for me. I didn't have to face my classmates about my father. I could probably discuss it over social media, but not face-to-face, especially with my peers.

I had finals to take then cry about my shitty score a few weeks later when they're sent to my foster parents. We have rules; bad grades means less time on our phones and laptops and more time studying with books and housework. It was Alison who made that rule, actually. She said that's how she graduated with flying colors. Hershel was willing to enforce that rule on the foster kids.

I knew that Tom wouldn't be as hard; the guy's made of kittens and tea, for goodness sake! He would probably make me something special to eat and cry with me before trying to help me improve. I can't decide which would be better. I know that discipline is mandatory when a child screws up, but you need to be their parent and not their police.

I then went to bed early again; I've been doing that a lot lately. I dreamt of Callie; she was happy with Tom and me as a family. We were in a kitchen and breakfast was being laid on the table. I was sitting, waiting to eat. Tom was at the stove, making tea while Callie was standing across from me at the table, setting plates. Tom was humming, Callie moved to the tune, and I just smiled at the two.

They finished and sat down with me and we ate our breakfast. Callie and Tom smiled at each other, captivated by each other's morning glow. Tom then turned to me and asked me a question. I couldn't hear him yet I answered anyway. I couldn't hear myself either, but I could feel myself smile and sound happy. Callie giggled at my answer and we finished our meal. Then, we were all outside in what seemed to be our backyard with an odd-looking tire swing. Tom was playing chess with me, a game I didn't know how to play, and Callie was in the garden, pulling out blue and purple carrots (the carrots' color and the chess game were reminding me that this wasn't real). Tom won the game and we went back inside the house. We then ate the blue and purple carrots in a weird looking soup. We finished the odd lunch and laughed our asses off for some reason.

I woke up laughing, scaring myself. It was two in the morning and I was still in my bed, still recovering from the horrid news of the custody battle. I thought about my dream.

Was this a vision? Would Callie and Tom fall in love again, raise me together, and just be my mother and father? I didn't want Callie as my mother, since I just can't bring myself to forgive her abandonment. I know Tom's feelings for Callie were long gone and Callie still thinks they could be together. She might try to convince him, but it seemed unlikely since she's fighting for custody over me, which is a bad way to confess your love to someone who happens also, be fighting for custody over me.

I decided to go on my phone and distract myself with fanfiction about Captain America and Iron Man raising Peter Parker. What? Those fanfics are great and Superfamily is sort of my OTP. I read a few chapters and felt myself drifting back into sleep. I placed my phone back onto the nightstand and fell asleep, dreaming about Superfamily scenarios.

I woke up feeling nervous. It was Saturday and I had a few hours before Callie showed up. I didn't want to see her again and was certainly ready to shout at her the same way I shouted at Tom the first time we met.

I dressed in sweat pants, a tank top, and left my hair down, naturally wavy. I didn't apply makeup since I didn't plan on leaving the house today. I wasn't going anywhere with Callie; no way in hell!

I spent the few hours of the morning, distracting myself with another book. I tried not to think about Callie, but she kept crawling back into my brain. Even as the hero was trying to save her best friend in chapter ten, the thought of Callie was going to ruin the story. I gave up and just listened to the "Rock of Ages" soundtrack. When it got to the song, "Anyway You Want It", Olivia knocked and walked into my room.

"Hey, Elle… um, your-" but I cut her off.

"Callie is here?" I asked her. Olivia nodded.

I sighed, turning off my radio and hopped out of bed. I followed Olivia downstairs until we parted in the hallway, her going to the kitchen, and me turning to the living room, where I saw Alison, Marshall, and Callie sitting on the couches. I immediately wanted to leave the moment I saw Callie's pathetic look. She looked like she was so innocent; she was going to take me away from my father after I finally found him, even though she didn't want me years ago.

"Hello, Elise. Come sit down with us." Alison waved me over to sit next to Hershel.

Alison and Callie sat across from us on the opposite couch. I tried to not glare at Callie, but the look I was giving her seemed to make her shrink. I didn't feel bad about it, though, and that makes me a jerk.

"Hello, Callie." I say in the rudest of tones. Hershel shot me a look, but I still didn't regret it.

"Hello again, Elise." She replied, in a calm tone.

We all just sat there, expecting someone to say something. Alison saved us from a long awkward silence by offering to get us some tea. Hershel insisted he'd do it this time. Callie and I just stared at each other, not feeling comfortable in each other's company. This isn't going to go well… and I'm already wishing Tom was here.


	11. Author's update and rewrite

**A/N: I need to rewrite the shit out of the next few chapters. I need to thank a commenter for giving me specific information that I sorely needed and I will update as soon as I finish. Sorry guys. Chapter eleven will be back and I'm still including the turtle! **


	12. I Love You

**A/N: I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. Sorry for not updating in a while. I hit a rough patch in my life that almost cost my life. In my recovery, I dedicated my time to fixing the problems in my life and that kind of interfered with my writing. But it's great to be back! I hope you enjoy these few chapters. Unfortunately, they'll be shorter than usual. **

I didn't dare look up at Callie's pleading eyes. She wasn't going to have my pity or sympathy because I decided she didn't deserve it. She wasn't going to play victim. I know the Hiddlestoners won't let her be happy if she decided to take me away from Tom.

"You know… I know how much you and Tom love each other. I do, Elise, believe it or not. It's just that… I mean, I don't want to force myself into your lives." Callie said, breaking the silence.

"Really… then why are you here? Why do you want to see me?" I asked her.

I didn't believe what she said. Not one bit.

"Elise, I worry about you. You're still my child. Can you really deal with Tom's fame?" she asked me.

As if I didn't already… but she had a point. I had a hard time dealing with his fans and the cameras and attention. It was still worth being his daughter. Besides, we already announced it. If I decided to stay outside of his life, the attention will still follow me. Being with Tom is what kept me going. He is my dad and I do love him.

"Callie, we already announced it. It's too late to decide whether or not I want to deal with attention." I told her.

She sighed, knowing I was right. There was no going back; no walking away.

"Can you at least try to understand why I want you back?" she asked me.

I chuckled. She had to be joking, right? She didn't want me back because she actually cared for me. She wanted to be with Tom again.

"Yes, I do understand. You want to be pitied and showered with attention. You want Tom back." I spat at her.

Callie frowned, keeping her cool.

"I'm not shallow, Elise. But, when I saw you two together… I couldn't help but see my family. I was naïve as a child when I was with Tom. I went too far into getting away from him and my family. I thought maybe…" but I interrupted her.

"I don't want you in my life! I don't want you as my mom. You abandoned me once. How should I know you wont hurt me or Tom again?" I then lowered my voice as Hershel brought in the tray of tea, setting it on the coffee table. When he left, I continued.

"Callie… I'm sorry for assuming you're shallow but, you need to understand that I don't want you in my life just like Tom doesn't want you back in his life."

"Elle, you just cannot-" I interrupted her again. I wasn't finished.

"No, Callie. You're poisonous. Look, I am grateful for you bringing me into the world. I am grateful that you met Tom. But, you left him then left me. Why would you want us back; just because you saw us together? I am sorry, but maybe it was meant to be just me and Tom. You did the right thing by excluding yourself from the picture. Now live up to that… and get out of our lives." I finished, ending on a threatening tone.

Callie looked heartbroken but somehow… convinced? Did I actually tell her off? She took a deep breath before picking up one of the tea cups. She sipped it and looked down at her lap. I think she finally agreed with me. When she finished, she set the cup back down.

"You're unfortunately right, Elise. I did remove myself from the picture for the right thing. I knew I wasn't meant to be a mom. Not all women are meant to be mothers… I guess I am one of those women." Callie's face got a little red and tears were forming in her eyes.

"But that's okay, Callie. You're not a bad person for choosing to not be a mother. But forcing yourself back into my life after giving me away is torment. For you and for me; please stop." I said.

With all honesty, I do feel for Callie. Many women are pressured to mother kids and stay with their husbands. Not to mention, she could support herself when with Tom. And it's difficult to live knowing that there's a kid out there that you made but not with you. It's a complicated situation for us and Callie wants the easy way out. So did I at first, but… we're better than that.

"Maybe we could keep in touch, but… I don't want to have you as a parent." I added.

"Okay. I care about you and if that makes you happy, then… alright then. You can tell Tom I'm sorry." Callie nodded.

"No, I'll tell him that you did the right thing. You tell him that you're sorry." I shook my head. He needed to hear that from her.

"I… fine." I knew Callie wanted to argue but she was smart enough to know that would be pointless.

We had a mutual agreement. For the rest of the visit, we tried to talk about other things. She asked about my school and my birthday. I told her everything but saved a few details that included Tom. I didn't want to talk about him with her. I asked her a few things as well; her job, her hobbies, and her favorite books. Apparently, we both had a liking for books on the Second World War. Our favorite was _Schindler's List_ by Thomas Keneally. Suddenly, I actually hated her less. I didn't want that to happen but it did anyway. It was just like what happened to Tom. I vowed not to warm up to either of them but it happened anyway.

When it was time for her to go, we shook hands. When she drove away, I waved at her car. I then spent the rest of the day on my laptop, writing for fun. I texted Tom for a bit, just casual talk. When he asked about Callie's visit, I just said it went well. No one cried and no one threw something. I count that as a success. That made Tom happy, I guess. Then I got a call from Tom. I answered.

"I have some good news." Tom said the second I picked up.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Callie agreed to let me gain full custody. We'll be in court by next week to make it official with the judge. Hershel and Alison agreed to it as well." Tom answered.

I choked up a bit. I almost cried too. This had to be a dream. Callie actually listened to me and backed away. Did this mean Tom and I could actually live together as father and daughter? I felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over me.

"Oh my gods, Tom, are you serious?" I asked, holding back tears.

"I would never lie about this, dear." Tom answered.

I could tell he was trying not to cry as well. It sounded like there was a lump in his throat. He wanted to let it all out and so did I.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe it! We're going to be together!" I cheered.

"I can't wait. Elise?" Tom paused.

"Yes, Tom, I mean dad?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled, finally letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

"I love you too." I told him.

**A/N: so yeah, it's been a while. I'll include the turtle in the next chapter. It's also this story's anniversary! **


	13. Hello Britain

I was so happy. I was finally going to have a real dad. I remember back to when I wasn't all too happy to have Tom as a family member, but now it's all I want. All his fans, the publicity, movies, and photographs didn't really matter to me at the moment. I know that it was going to come soon, but I just wanted to enjoy this happy feeling.

…..

"I wanna double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce," Kyle started rapping the drive thru rap as we walked around the shopping mall. We were celebrating the end of the school year and the possible failure of our exams.

We were in a different neighborhood so we hoped that no one would recognize me. Harley and Kyle wanted to apologize for acting so upfront about everything that had to do with my dad. I assured them it was fine (no, it really wasn't) and we all tried to forget. Harley bought us some lunch at a fast food place before we went into a thrift store.

"Oh my God, guys, look!" Harley said as she wore a huge, fluffy, white coat.

We laughed at her for a bit as she made obnoxious model poses. I eventually joined in, wearing a ridiculously large fake leather jacket.

"We're fabulous." I said, emphasizing on the "s" to sound glamorous.

Kyle snapped a few photos, saying that his Instagram was going to lose followers with the picture on his account; that made us all laugh. We continued to walk around the thrift store and eventually bought cheap stuff; an old CD of Weird Al Yankovic, a blue spring dress, and a book about how to make your own soap. Kyle had strange hobbies…

Afterwards, we just drove to the cinema and watched Jurassic World, which we all were disappointed about when we left the movie.

"The inequality between the male and female characters was crap." Kyle said as we walked out of the theater.

"There were a lot of bits and details that could've been solved within five minutes." Harley added.

"Did anyone else notice the gas that was used for the old rover? I mean, it's only usable for two years." I commented.

We all went home, after that. I just chilled on the couch with another book. Ryan walked in with a few friends; two guys and a girl.

"Hey, Elle, we're gonna play the PS4, so…" he wanted me to leave.

I shrugged and hopped off the couch. On my way to the staircase, I made eye contact with the one girl. She had dark skin, black hair that grew down her back, and wore henna on her arm. After making awkward eye contact, I kind of just left up the stairs, blushing like an idiot. She was absolutely beautiful.

I spent my time on Instagram, finding Kyle's new picture of us at the thrift store. When I created my new account, I gained followers very fast. A lot of people were beginning to find out who I was. Some of the answers that Tom and I had during the interview were written in a magazine, which was pretty exciting. Luke said we did great which was a great relief. I didn't sound like a complete idiot, but I was rather awkward.

I posted my first picture on Instagram, saying hi to everyone. I immediately got likes and comments.

_Awe, you're so cute!_

_Please follow me!_

_Dude, look mark_lowe_

_See, she's real tom_hiddles_kitty_

_Eh, not that pretty_

I read the first few comments and thought they were kind of funny. I then turned off my phone and decided to go downstairs to make myself some food. When I peeked in the living room, it was just the guys. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, running into the girl from earlier.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, shyly.

"No, it's my fault." She waved it off.

We then kind of avoided eye contact, walking past each other so she can join her friends and I can get my food. I made it to the fridge, opening it and browsed through. I eventually found some stuff to make a sandwich. Thank goodness!

…..

A few days went by and nothing new really happened. I wrote for fun on my laptop, posted another picture on Instagram, finished a book, played pin pong with Olivia, texted my dad a bit, and even got a follow from that one girl I sort of have a crush on.

Her name is Irene and she had just moved here from Boston. She was born in India but her family moved to the U.S. when she was three; Ryan told me that. He also told me that she was straight when he noticed how I fawned over her.

"So is spaghetti until it is wet." I retorted, making Ryan laugh.

"She's going to be a senior this school year, anyway. You're going to be a sophomore." He reminded me.

"Hey, at least I am tall enough. I'm taller than you and you're going to be a senior." I defended.

Ryan shrugged, mouthing "true" but rolled his eyes anyway. He knew that logic was crap. I followed her back on Instagram; hers was the first account I followed. Then, the others were Emilia Clarke, Chris Hemsworth, Even Peters, Amandla Stenberg, Beyonce, and my two friends from school. I had over a few million followers by now, which was very overwhelming. It was kind of nice to be noticed on social media. I used to have a few hundred followers on all my social media accounts. Now, I range from thousands to millions.

Time went by and it was time for our day in court. Tom, Callie or "Clara" was there along with my foster family. It was pretty emotional since I was going to be leaving the family I grew up with for most of my life. There was no going back, though. Tom was set on full custody. Callie had given permission for him to have full custody and so did my foster family. They talked about a few things with their lawyers and everyone seemed pleased with the decision.

"So, you two had visits for a few months, now?" the judge asked me.

"Yes, Tom came over every Sunday." I nodded.

"And you agreed to this?" the woman asked me.

"Definitely; I wanted this." I nodded again.

"Since your mother agreed to this, the only other go ahead we got was from your family and Tom. So, Elise, you are now part of the Hiddleston family." She declared, smiling at me.

I gasped, smiling like an idiot. It happened; I'm finally his daughter officially! Tom stood from his seat, as well as my foster family, or, old foster family. We all had a group hug and everyone was either cheering or crying. Callie kind of stood aside, but clapped. When I finished hugging my family, I walked over to her.

"Um, thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." I told her sincerely. "How much trouble did you get in for coming out as alive?" I asked her.

"A lot, but everything turned back to normal. Unfortunately, my parents disowned me." Callie answered casually.

I frowned, feeling a little bad for her. She lost family while I got mine back.

"I'm so sorry. Hey, you know, we could still keep in touch." I said, assuring her, but Callie just shook her head.

"Your father wouldn't allow it. Elise, I meant to tell you something a while ago. It's about faking my death." She started and I listened. "I've been mentally ill ever since I was a teenager. I suffered from PTSD after a certain incident from my childhood with my uncle. Anxiety and depression followed as well. I hadn't got help until I came to the U.S. So, I'm not trying to make excuses, it's just" but I interrupted her.

"No, now I understand. I am so sorry, Callie. It's not your fault. People have problems and you were not getting the help you needed. I forgave you long ago, anyway." I said.

"I didn't really want your forgiveness. It's just… I forgive myself." Callie said. We shared a long look, understanding each other before she turned to walk away.

I watched her leave the court room, feeling satisfied with our small chat. I'm glad she forgave herself. I understood her and I actually felt sorry for being so harsh to her. Tom was a bit harsh, as well. I wonder if she told him the same thing. It didn't really matter now that she's out of our lives.

….

We celebrated at the foster house. Tom, my grandmother, my aunt Emma, and my two school friends were there with my old foster family. I met Diane for the first time, ever. She was very glad to meet her granddaughter and was very cheerful during the whole party. Emma was a bit awkward around me at first, but kind of warmed up to me once we started talking over cups of soda. My other aunt, Sarah, would've come, but she was very busy in Wales, which I understood.

Ryan had invited his friends over, Irene and another guy named Jose. I was a little surprised to see Irene and she sort of felt the same way. But Ryan's friends had really shat themselves when they met my dad. It was kind of funny, really. Jose and Irene had their pictures taken with Tom and couldn't stop saying thanks.

Everyone went out to the backyard, eating burgers, pasta, or salad. Olivia had helped Alison set my stereo outside to play music. I danced with Olivia, Ryan, and Kim to an old Lady Gaga song. We all new the words and most of the moves, song we practically put on a show for everyone.

"We're beautiful and dirty rich!" we all sang in unison as we danced.

When we finished, a few people applauded us.

After dancing to upbeat songs, a slow song came on; it was _No.1 Party Anthem_ by Arctic Monkeys. Hershel danced with Alison, Jose with Irene, and Olivia with Kim. I kind of stood on the side, watching the pairs swing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to my right. My dad held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me.

I gave him a cheery smile, nodding my head.

"I couldn't say no to the king." I quipped.

Tom chuckled as I gave him my hand. We walked onto the grass lawn, where everyone else was swaying to the song. I wrapped my arms around my dad's neck and he put his hands on my waist. We swayed to the music, my head on his chest and his chin resting on my head. I heard a snap and saw a flash, looking over at Diane, who snapped a picture with her camera. I smiled at her and she gave me thumbs up.

Suddenly, I started to cry. I got very emotional and I just couldn't hold it back. Tom hugged me tightly, sniffling as well. I guess we both got very emotional. It was our father/daughter dance. Not our first dance together, but it was our first one as a family.

….

I had packed my things in my suitcase, and lot of other things in cardboard boxes. I was moving in with Tom today. There was a small truck outside the foster house that Tom had rented for the move. We were going to fly out to Europe as soon as we packed everything I needed. It took hours upon hours to find everything and take breaks in between finding and packing things.

I stood in my room, looking at how empty it was. It was weird to see so much space. There was just an empty drawer, an empty closet, a clean bathroom, and naked bed. I wondered about what my room at Tom's house would be like. When I asked him if I even had a room, he said yes. He used to have a guest room, but now it was mine.

After looking around to see if there was anything left (and luckily, there wasn't), I said goodbye to everyone, hugs and kisses along with it. Kyle and Harley had made me a pillowcase with picture of all of us making funny faces, saying "Squad Goals" on it. They also gave me a picture frame of them, saying "Don't Forget" on the frame. I was floored. They were really great friends and I had only just got to know them. Aside from being fans of Tom, they were actually really cool people to hang out with. We went shopping together, played videogames, made funny vines, texted each other funny selfies, and now this. I gave them a really tight hug with tears in my eyes.

"Guys, thank you so much!" I said, sniffling.

"Awe, it's no problem, bombshell." Harley said.

"Yeah, we needed to make sure you won't ever forget us." Kyle added, making me giggle.

We hugged for about a minute before I said goodbye to my foster family. I first went up to Hershel.

"You're gonna go far, kid." He said, bumping my shoulder with his fist.

"Nice quote, sir," I joked, "but really, thanks for being a great foster dad. I'm really going to miss your nagging." I teased. We hugged and then I moved to Alison.

"Well, I hope to see you on the big screen, one day. Have fun in Britain." She said to me. I smiled sweetly at her before giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything, Ally." I said.

Then, next was Ryan, who stood next to Alison.

"I'm gonna miss you, bro. And thanks again for giving me Irene's number. We had a great talk, last night." Did I forget to mention that?

"You're welcome, Elle; anything for my little sister." Ryan said as we hugged. "It's gonna be weird not seeing you every day."

"It's going to be weird for me, too. Don't worry; I'll visit when I get the chance to." I assured him as we let go.

I then walked up to Kim with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"You know, believe it or not, I did enjoy our one-sided conversations and short arguments." She said to me.

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, me too; all the stupid fights that we had. I'm going to miss you, kid." I said, rubbing her head.

Kim gasped, fixing her hair.

"Watch it, Elle, you don't want to leave for Britain with a broken nose, do you?" she grunted before we embraced.

Then there was Olivia. She held a small box in her hands and handed it to me when I approached her.

"For me?" I asked her.

"Yeah… it's uh, something I made for you." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The wooden box had beautiful carvings on it; symmetric and detailed. I opened it, watching as a small fairy twirled around to a light lullaby. It was absolutely adorable and beautiful. It would definitely remind me of Olivia. She liked these kinds of things.

"I know it's a little too feminine for you, but-" I then interrupted Olivia.

"I love it, Olivia. It's absolutely beautiful." I told her, smiling down at the music box.

We then hugged, saying our goodbyes as the family made one, big, group hug. After we finished, Tom said his goodbyes as well. When it came down to Kim, he gave her a big, bear hug. She practically melted on the driveway, she was so happy.

We got into the taxi and drove off to the airport, waving goodbye to everyone as we disappeared down the street. I was still teary-eyed while on our way to the airport. Tom rubbed my back, telling me that it's okay. I nodded, wiping my eyes.

When we got to the airport and before we boarded the plane, he was greeted with fans and paparazzi. We were asked a lot of questions regarding custody over me and how my mom was really alive. Dad just told them that we had no comment.

We were in first class, which was pretty cool because it was very fancy. I had also never been on a plane, before, so it was even more exciting. Taking off was my favorite part of the flight. I kind of pretended that I was a pilot in Star Wars.

During our flight, I watched Game of Thrones with my dad. I asked him if he knew Emilia Clarke, which he said no to. I really wanted them to meet, someday. I, especially, wanted to me the Mother of Dragons, myself. I eventually fell asleep, resting my head on my dad's shoulder. When I woke up, the flight attendants were already serving breakfast. I just shared some toast with orange juice with Tom.

I looked out the window (yeah, window seat!), looking at the clouds. I really wish I had a legit camera with me because I never knew that the sky could look so photogenic! The clouds look way cooler when you're above them and not below them. And, since we're above the clouds, there was always a blue sky.

Most of the flight was boring, aside from watching old episodes of Game of Thrones. Sitting down for hours can really make you want to rip off someone's head. I wasn't a saint about everything; I kind of stood a few times when I shouldn't have, and I spent a few more minutes in the bathroom than required, just so I can stand and move around a bit. But eventually, the small space and smell had got to me and I left back to my seat.

When we touched down in Britain, I was more than happy. Getting off was a bit of a hustle, though; moving past people awkwardly, shuffling bags, moving past huge suitcases. The airport was pretty neat, as well. The people there were nice and luckily, everything moved quicker than we thought. Of course, there were more groups of fans and photographers.

I guess, by now, I was already used to being greeted by these groups of people. I don't know if I had any real fans, but I know that Tom did and since I was with him, I would face the crowds as well. Tom was very protective about me when we moved past them. His arm was around me, he stuck his hand out to the cameras to shield me from the flashes and questions. I was very grateful for him.

We grabbed our luggage and left the airport. Tom had called his driver the previous day, so he was already waiting for us in the lobby. Our luggage was hauled into the trunk and we were on our way to Tom's house. I looked out the window, taking in my new home. I knew it was going to take time for me to familiarize myself with the neighborhoods and landmarks. I was even more worried about making friends and going to school. Tom had registered me into a magnet school of performing arts, so I was relieved that I got to learn and participate in more electives.

"So, when does the rest of my stuff arrive?" I asked Tom.

"In a few days, I think." He answered.

When we arrived at his house, I was a bit surprised. It looked so homey. I thought that most celebrities would live in huge houses with big lawns and huge gates, but no. Tom's was fit more to comfort and reasonable space rather than grand and glamorous. I have a habit of looking through people's houses whenever I go to someone's place. I look through different rooms and absorb their little environment. Since I was going to live here, I knew I already had the go-ahead.

When I walked inside, Diane and Sarah were there already. They had a sign that read, "Welcome Home, Elise" along with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey! Welcome home, sweat pea." Diane cheered.

Sarah waved at me, excited to finally meet her niece. Tom walked in, noticing his family. He didn't seem so surprised, so I guess he planned this as well.

"Oh my gods, um, hi!" I said awkwardly.

Remember how I mentioned not liking attention? This counted as well, but it was nicer than having cameras shoved in my face. I complimented their sign and smelled the beautiful flowers.

"Really, thank you guys." I told them.

Tom offered to take my luggage to my room. Sparing myself a little argument of whether or not I needed help, I let him do it. I met Sarah, who was a bit of a hugger. She also kept telling me that I was beautiful. It was a familiar compliment since Diane kept saying the same thing when we first met. Tom came back downstairs and saw us conversing. He gave his mom a welcoming hug before they both turned to me, opening their arms to me.

I smiled, running into their embrace. Somehow, this all seemed very familiar to me. But where did that feeling come from?

"Welcome to the family." Tom whispered to me.

**A/N: And I'll just end the chapter here. I'll continue the tour of Tom's house in the next chapter. Things are really going to change for Elise. Also, I'm not trying to dehumanize people with serious mental problems, since I'm one of those people. And Happy Holidays!**


	14. Loki in Hawaii

**A/N: "…what is life? Is it nothing more than the endless search for a cutie mark? And what is a cutie mark, but a constant reminder that we're all only one bug-bear attack away from oblivion? And what of the poor gator; flank forever blank. Destined to an existential swim down the river of life to an unknowable destiny…" –Gummy's Inner Monologue, 100****th**** episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

Settling in took some time. The rest of my stuff took longer than expected to arrive, meaning a lot of my things still had to remain in boxes until they got here. On the second day, we went out for dinner at a really nice place in London. There was a cake and everything; I met my new or real family which was awesome. I was a bit shy and nervous because there was a bigger chance of being spotted by fans and paparazzi.

"So, how exactly did you react to the whole surprise?" my aunt, Sarah, asked me as we ate our food.

"Well, I tried to act all… cool and collective, but really," I looked over at Tom, "I was screaming on the inside."

Everyone laughed, knowing that was something they should've expected. I tried to play it off as okay or fine but I was about to faint or cry or… rip a head off. It took some time for me to actually get it through my head that Tom was my dad.

"I could imagine…" Diane said, sipping her wine.

"Really," Tom gave me a sorry look, "darling, I'm sorry." He apologized.

I just waved it off, thinking the past was in the past. I'm here already, but the shock still remains. I pinch myself a lot, wondering if this is all some sort of messed up fantasy.

….

I stayed in the house for the first week in my new home. I was too tired to go outside and quite too much in a good mood to be facing the cameras and gossip reporters again. I just chilled inside, unpacking, reading, Skyping friends, and eating meals with Tom.

He was also scheduled for working on his upcoming films, meaning that I could either choose to travel with him or stay with my grandmother. Diane was busy in Wales, so I kind of had to go with Tom. We were leaving in about a month.

"So… it's Skull Island, right?" I asked Tom.

We were both sitting in the living room. I was reading on the recliner while Tom was lying on the couch, watching a tennis match.

"Yup, that's the one." Tom nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Dad, I can take care of myself when you're gone. Why can't I just stay here?" I asked him, setting my book down on the coffee table.

"Because, your family on this side of the world cannot take care of you and you're not familiar with this new neighborhood." Tom answered. "And I can't send you back to America when you just got here."

"Is that really not a possibility?" I asked him.

To be honest, I really missed home. It wasn't the same without everyone I grew up with, walking in and out of the kitchen, playing Wii with me, babbling about TV shows and being told to finish my housework.

"Elle, I know you miss home. I expect you to want to go back already, especially since this event is coming up." Tom then sat up and faced me.

"I just…" I wanted to tell him that he was wrong but he was definitely right.

Dad was right. I just really wanted to see them again. But it would just make things harder once I had to leave them again. Besides, I was going to have all of next summer to visit them.

"I'm sorry Elise, really I am. But, and I don't want to sound selfish, but I want you to come with me. It can be a cool experience, you know. I'll try to make it up to you." He suddenly jumped into an apologetic persona; it was typical of him, really.

"It's alright." I said, shrugging and picking up my book.

I got up from the recliner and decided to head upstairs to my room. I think I needed some time to myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone or listen to them tell me that everything was fine and I'll eventually get used to all the big changes in my life.

I slumped onto my bed, face-down into the pillows. I was tearing up, getting a little emotional. Why did everything have to move so fast? I let this happen, I agreed to move in with my dad in a different country and start a new life as a celebrity's kid. I decided to actually let him in and call him dad! This was my fault! I'm responsible for my own sadness and homesickness… right?

I cried into my pillow, missing my home. I felt guilty for thinking of everyone back home as my family and not my new one. I hated that I still cling to Tom and yet still want to run back to the place where I grew up and made friends and the last minute, right before I had to leave.

I heard a knock on my door, then the door slowly swinging open.

"Hey, sweetheart," dad said quietly.

I curled up into my bed, hiding my red face from him. Tom walked in, sitting on one side of my bed, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all of this. It's a big change in your life and it's all happening so quickly. I don't know what it's like, but I understand why you're feeling this way. I wish it was simpler but, Elise," he leaned down, trying to find my face, "I'm here. I'm here to help you get through it. I'm not going to let you face this on your own."

I lifted my head, facing Tom, still sniffling. I then sobbed as Tom pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back. He let me cry into his shoulder and let me say how much I missed home and my friends. He let me tell him how hard this was for me and even kissed my head.

"I love you, Elise." Dad told me when I finished sobbing, finally calming down.

"I love you too, dad." I replied.

…

Before we made our trip to Hawaii, Tom took me on a shopping spree. It was very sweet to see dad's feminine side. Unlike him, I didn't have thousands to spend, but he insisted that he would pay, instead. I hate to break it to him, but sometimes he can act like an ass-kisser rather than a gentleman.

We were in many cool stores; urban and extravagant clothes to some school supplies. I also saw a really cute stuffed turtle and melted. Even though it was for toddlers, I wouldn't stop fawning over it. It was probably the best thing that I took home, other than the new clothes and sketch books.

A week later, we were already on the plane, back to the U.S. and into paradise. I never visited Hawaii before, so I was quite excited. We were staying in a condo in a great resort, next to the beach and about a ten minute drive away from the set. Tom said I could enjoy the resort's activities if I was getting bored from watching him on set for the first time. Honestly… I wish he found out about me when he was playing Loki. That would've been amazing and very freaking creepy. I highly doubted that I was going to be bored while watching movie magic, so I decided to tag along.

The set was pretty cool, thank god it wasn't all green screen (it takes away the fun) and everyone was nice. I met the director and some of Tom's costars. I didn't really recognize most of them, so I felt kind of awkward.

I laughed at some of the mistakes, made very fast breaks to the bathroom so I didn't miss too much, and when they took breaks, Tom ate some sandwiches with me. I asked him about the movie, almost interrogating him. He was more than happy to tell me the story but he saved the ending. He wanted me to see it when it's done. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he insisted that he wouldn't spoil it.

"Sorry, but that's for you to find out." Tom shrugged.

"I could just ask someone here for the script…" I smirked at him.

Tom's cheeky smile disappeared and gave me a warning look.

"I want you to enjoy it, so do not spoil it for yourself. I forbid you, Elise." Dad said pointing a finger at me as his voice changed into his Marvel alter ego.

That shut me up really quick. I then just turned away from him, feeling awkward. Damn, I hope he doesn't make that move in future arguments.

"I hate you…" I mumbled with a huge obnoxious frown.

"I love you too, Elise." Tom said, again using Loki's voice.

"I'm now just seriously scared." I took a step away from him, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Hello 'now just seriously scared', I'm the rightful king of Asgard." Did… did he just make a "dad joke" while impersonating Loki? What the actual fuck?

"Okay, going to the bathroom, now…" I said awkwardly.

….

We headed back to the resort late in the evening. I fell asleep in the car and dad decided to carry me up to the condo. I don't understand why he couldn't just shake me awake, but I really don't mind.

The next day, I decided to chill at the resort and go swimming while Tom was filming. I ended up playing a game of water polo with a few teens my age. I started talking to this one girl with silver-blonde hair and chubby cheeks. She was also from Sweden and enjoyed DC comics.

"I'm Ariel, nice to meet you." She said as we pounded our fists.

"I'm Elise, nice to meet you too…" I said, noticing her eyes were a beautiful mix of green and blue.

She had a funny look on her face and I realized I was staring at her. Damn, why am I so awkward around really cute people? She and I talked for a while, mostly about Hawaii and what we've been doing this summer.

"Wow, the U.S. to London? That sounds awesome." She said as she sipped her coke.

"Yeah, but I'm still getting used to it there. Driving on the other side of the road and technical terms are confusing the shit outta me." I replied, taking a swing from my bottle of water.

We were at one of the outdoor restaurants and we just ordered some fruit bowls and drinks. Ariel was actually a pretty talented girl. She sang the lead in her choir, was a fantastic artist, and even used to be a child model. What the hell am I doing with my life? Moping around while following my dad on his trips?

"What about you?" she asked me, interested in my hobbies.

"Um, I'm pursuing film, a writer, and a pretty good ping pong player." I shrugged in my seat.

"Really, I love ping pong! I kind of suck at it, but I still enjoy it." Ariel jumped in her seat, surprising me.

"Wow, that's pretty cool! Everyone else I went to school with said it was a boring sport." I remember trying to convince Harley to play a game with me, but she kept saying no.

"That's too bad because they're missing out." Ariel commented, making me nod in agreement.

…

Ariel and I exchanged numbers (YES!) and we made a promise to call the other once we left the resort. When Tom got back, I was sitting up on the bed with the laptop in my lap, writing another short story.

"You didn't spend all day inside, did you?" he asked me as he plopped down on the bed, quite tired from another day of filming.

"Nope; I went swimming and even went up against my new friend in ping pong." I said, smiling like a dork.

"Who is this 'new friend', Elise?" dad asked me.

"She's this very beautiful girl from Sweden and we kind of started talking after meeting up in a water polo game. We ate some lunch then played ping pong." I replied, showing him a selfies of us. I saved it as her contact photo.

"Wow, she seems sweet." Dad commented before heading to the bathroom.

"Did today go well?" I asked him, continuing my writing.

"Oh yeah, it went great!" Tom answered from the bathroom.

…

Tom and I spent the next few days at the resort, relaxing near the beach. I watched some surfers on the waves, fascinated by their cool tricks. I then noticed a familiar figure walking down the shore.

"Hey Ariel!" I waved her over.

She noticed me and ran over, smiling, happy to see me.

"Hey Elise, how are y-" she paused, recognizing my dad.

Oh crap, she's caught me now. No escaping this one, Elise.

"Um, dad," I said as Tom sat up in his chair, "this is the new friend I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tom." He introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Ariel blushed, taking his hand and they shook. When they let go, she asked for some privacy with me for a moment.

"Um… is that who I think it is?" she asked me, breathing heavily. I guess she was a huge fan.

"If you're thinking Tom Hiddleston, the yeah, he is." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she apologized and tried to calm herself down. "It's just that I'm a huge fan and, well, you're his kid, OH MY GOD, you're ELISE?" Ariel gasped.

I'm guessing she had already heard about me. Well, I think this won't end well. Finding out that I'm a celebrity's kid might lead to ass kissing and lying and using me just to get noticed. But, Ariel didn't really seem the type to do that kind of thing.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

Ariel then seemed to get upset and started babbling.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I was using you! It's just that he's Loki and you're little Loki and I can't help but fangirl and I don't want to stop talking to you! I mean, I don't care that he's your dad, well, it's amazing, but it doesn't matter to me when it comes to our relationship, I mean-" I then shut her up.

"It's alright. My foster family had the same reaction. It's expected, really." I said, waving off her apology.

Ariel took a deep breath, hoping that I wasn't mad at her. I wasn't, though. It was kind of cute to see her fangirl over my dad. It sort of reminded me of Kim when she first met Tom. It made her look even cuter.

"If you want, you can have a picture with him." I offered but Ariel shook her head.

"That's fine, Elise. I don't really want one." She shrugged.

She was probably lying… I think she was.

"No, we're taking a selfies now. C'mon." I took her by her hand and asked Tom to get in shot.

I snapped a photo of all three of us. We were smiling but my eyes squinted a bit because of the bright light on the beach. I then sent the picture to Ariel's phone so she could also keep it with her.

"Thanks, Elise." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jesus, why was she so freaking attractive? I just smiled at her, telling her that it was no problem.

"I'm going to go on a wave runner. Do you want to come?" she asked me.

I've always wanted to ride a wave runner….

"Hell yes!"

**A/N: Hey…. So, I wrote a Lunar Chronicles story with Winter and Jacin! And, I will publish a graphic and disturbing Tom fanfic pretty soon. It won't be romantic or hurt/comfort. It is full-on manipulation and a toxic relationship.**


	15. She's So Gay

**A/N: So, I don't know what the actual hell I was doing so I re-wrote the last chapter. Anyway, thanks for the support! Please read **_**Return to Gravity Falls**_** by EZB which my older brother wrote and it's the best Gravity Falls story ever!**

The wave runner was the best thing I ever tried. Ariel was driving it while I clung onto her. It was faster than I expected but the speed and adrenaline was absolutely amazing! It was like riding a cheetah on water, but I imagine faster. We jumped a lot of waves before Ariel said she was a bit tired so we headed back to shore to chill on the beach.

Tom was watching us from the shore, apparently, and admitted that he had a heart attack when we jumped a large wave, which made me laugh.

"It was so cool!" I said, lying down on my towel, next to Ariel, who was lying down on hers.

"Yeah, I love going out on the wave runner. I have one back home on a lake that I ride during the summer." Ariel said.

"Okay, what? I'm so jealous!" I gaped at her.

Ariel shrugged shyly.

"It's technically my older brother's but I use it more often than he does." She said.

"Hey," Tom called over to us, "I'm heading back to our room. Are you cool with that?" he asked me.

"Sure, go ahead!" I said, waving goodbye to him as he gathered his stuff and left.

"So, I'm guessing you fainted when you found out about your birth parents, huh?" Ariel asked.

"Well, I played it cool but I really wanted to scream." I shrugged.

"I would have," Ariel commented before we stared back up at the blue sky, enjoying the sunny weather.

"This is my first time in Hawaii." I told her.

"This is my third time." Ariel casually said.

Okay, how rich was this girl's family? She acts like this is nothing! What the hell? Then again, I am a celebrity's kid… gosh, that still sounds really odd.

"Wow, lucky…" I commented.

"Yeah, I'm so privileged." Ariel sighed but not in a bragging type sigh.

I thought about how much time she would have here. I'll be with Tom for quite a long time which meant so much time in the sun, until school, that is, when my grandmother would be available.

"How long will you be here, by the way?" I turned to Ariel.

She looked over at me.

"Three more weeks." She said.

Not enough time.

…..

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Tom asked me as I walked in the hotel room, dropping my things on my bed.

"Excuse you?" I blushed.

"I mean, when are you going to ask Ariel out? You know, I can see that you like her. You can't stop looking at her and whenever she's around, you suddenly get nervous." Dad explained.

"Is it that obvious?" I plopped on my bed, burying my head in the pillows.

"Well, it's obvious to me, Elise." He shrugged before turning back to his script.

I groaned, peeking up my head up to my dad, pouting at him.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Ariel; she'll only be here for a few weeks. Besides, she lives in Sweden. I don't know how I can have an over-seas relationship." I lifted my head and turned myself over, lying on my back.

"Well, are you still in touch with your friends and family back home? Do you still love them very much?" Tom asked me.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"Well it's no different from a long distance relationship." Dad added.

I blinked, wondering if what he said was really true. Is it really the same way? I mean, there are planes, there's Skype and Sapchat. It's not like any of us are going off the grid.

"I guess you're right." I shrugged.

"Well, it's different for everyone." Dad replied.

"Do you think she's even into girls?" I asked him.

Tom looked up from the packet, giving me a knowing look.

"There's one way to find out that I know." He said.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip, groaning again as I threw my head back in irritation.

"Oh, fucking hell…" I mumbled.

….

"I'm heading to the set, are you coming?" dad asked me while I was lying on my bed, snap chatting with Ariel.

"Uh, you go ahead." I said, still focusing on my phone.

I saw from the corner of my eye; Tom rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

"Alright, sweetheart, have fun with your girlfriend." He teased.

I would have thrown a pillow at him if I wasn't so comfortable in my current position.

"She's not my girlfriend, dad." I reminded him, making him throw his hands up in mocking defense.

"Oh, pardon me, I assumed because of your-"

"You can go, now! King Kong won't fight itself…" I growled playfully, but my irritation was real.

Tom laughed again before waving goodbye and closing the door. I heard him disappear down the hall and decided to Skype Ariel. She picked up sooner than I expected.

"Hey, what's up?" she waved hello on screen, to which I waved back.

"Hi! Nothing is really going on. My dad is busy today and I decided to stay behind. I thought I could just chat, yah know…" I sort of mumbled the last part.

Ariel smiled sweetly, fixing one of her two braids. Okay, can she please stop being so fucking cute?

"Well, how about we chill in my hotel room?" she asked, making my heart stop.

Why was I suddenly nervous? It's not like we've been alone together before. But, damn my brain, it's a bedroom! A bedroom! She was inviting me to her room! Why am I fawning over this girl more than I did when I first met my dad?

"Sure, I'll bring my box of Little Bites!" I said, holding up a box of blueberry Little Bites that I kept on the edge of my bed.

Ariel's jaw dropped and she squealed.

"Awe, yes, I LOVE those!" she made her hand into a fist.

"Alright, what floor are you on?" I couldn't stop admiring her laugh.

"I'm on the third fifth floor, room 547. It's at the East end of the hallway." She said.

"I'll be knocking in a few! See yah!" I said to her.

We waved goodbye before logging off. I changed into some comfortable shorts and a tank top. I didn't bother to brush my messy hair before I left, so I just hid it under a black beanie. I grabbed the box of Little Bites and put my phone and room key in my short pocket before leaving the room and rushed to the elevator, going down. I found her room easily and knocked.

I heard some shuffling and then a click, until the door opened and Ariel greeted me.

"Hey, come in!" she said excitedly.

"Alrighty, then, I'm in!" I said before entering her hotel room.

It was smaller than the one I shared with my dad.

"Is this one just yours?" I asked her before sitting on the bed, setting down the box of treats.

"Yeah, my parents have their own and my older brother has his own with his girlfriend, so I get one all to myself." She explained before taking the remote and turning on the TV.  
"You're lucky…" I sighed in awe.

I actually didn't mind sharing a room with Tom. For some weird reason, I fear ghosts and demons, even though I'm a science-kind of person and don't believe in them. Go figure. So, I have a big guy to somehow ghost-bust and save me. I don't know; I'm still young!

"Yeah, but sometimes it gets a little lonely, but," she changed the channel as she sat next to me on the edge of the bed; "I have the Walking Dead!" she cheered.

I giggled, opening the box of Little Bites and setting it between us.

"Are you watching the marathon?" I asked her before taking and popping a bite in my mouth.

Ariel reached in, taking a bite for herself.

"Oh, yes, definitely. The last episode killed me!" she nodded before popping another one in her mouth.

"I haven't been caught up with it, lately." I admitted, making her slowly turn to me with wide eyes.

Oh, she's a total fangirl, ready to indulge me into the fantastic world of broken ships and dead characters and zombie actions.

"You're not leaving until you're caught up with me!" she insisted.

"Okay…"

…..

**Tom's POV**

Filming was great for today. I received a text from Elise, saying that she was hanging out with her new friend and crush. I swear, sometimes she gets so flustered about good looking girls so much, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have ovaries anymore. And she isn't as discrete as she thinks she is.

"Okay everyone, that's a wrap for today!"

Ugh, finally, my feet hurt!

I headed back to my trailer and got myself ready before I could leave. I left a message for Elise, saying I was on my way. She responded with 'alright' and in case I was looking for her, and hopefully with the permission of Alice, gave me the current room that she was staying in with her friend.

I took a cab back to the hotel and settled back in our room. The box of treats that Elise usually kept on her bed wasn't there. She had to have taken it with her.

I decided to head down the beach and read. About thirty minutes after I settled on my chair, I noticed two familiar figures walking down the beach… arm in arm. Wait, is that…?

…

**Elise's POV**

"Again, I'm so sorry!" then Ariel interrupted me.

"Elise, if you apologize again, I am going to-"

"Hey!" I turned my head, seeing my dad run down the beach with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hi?" I said awkwardly.

"You're together…" he said, stopping in his tracks and looking between me and Ariel.

Ariel and I looked at each other with confused looks on our faces.

"Yeah, well Ariel and I thought, that after we finished the marathon, we could go walk down the beach a look for some awesome shells." I explained, giving him a glare, hoping he'll get the message to leave us alone.

He didn't get the message; surprise, surprise.

"Well, we had a little accident up the shore. She hurt her ankle and so I'm helping her back to her room to bandage it up." I said.

It was truth. I had different plans with Ariel while we were collecting shells. I thought that maybe I could ask her if we could be dating. At least for the time we had left and then if it goes well, maybe we could try to have a long distance relationship. Then… she fell into a hole in the sand that I'm guessing that kids tried to bury shells in. It cut our little shell hunt short and she needed some help walking.

"Some idiot tried to bury a hole full of shells." Ariel added.

Tom's grin almost fell but he kept a happy persona.

"Awe, well, that's too bad. I can help." Tom said but I shook my head.

"Nah, that's fine, we got this." Ariel then said.

Thank you, I thought to myself.

"Um, okay, well if you need me, I'll be over there." Tom pointed to his chair.

"Yeah, alrighty, we'll be going now. Bye, dad." I waved him off before helping Ariel down the shore and to her room.

We continued our walk to the hotel and eventually, Ariel into her room. I found some bandages in her bathroom and wrapped up her ankle, resting it on a pillow as she lay on her bed. I turned on the TV so we could continue the marathon.

"Thank you, Elle." She said.

Ariel called me by my nickname. It sounded amazing and less annoying when she said it. I don't know why, but probably because she has the most adorable accent.

"No problem." I sat on the bed with her.

"Um, Elise, can I ask you something?" Ariel gave me a nervous look.

"Of course, dude." I turned to look at her, giving her my attention as the commercials played on the TV.

"You've been a pretty great friend and we've only known each other for a few days, now… but, I was wondering," she paused, taking a deep breath, "do you think we can date? Like, for the time we have? If it all goes well, maybe we could have a long distance relationship?"

My world stopped. Did she just ask for a relationship before me? I blinked a couple of times before answering her.

"I would love to date you! But, you stole my big moment." I said, making Ariel giggle.

….

Tom's POV

I texted Elise, saying I was going to visit her and Ariel for a second to drop something off for them. I bought them a box full of mini muffins since they finished their other box earlier. I walked back to the hotel then headed up to Ariel's room.

I knocked on the door… no answer. I knocked again. Then I realized that the door was open. I slowly opened it, quietly saying hello before I spotted the two… kissing.

Ariel and Elise broke apart with wide eyes. I threw my hands up, still holding the box of treats, turning the other way.

"Sorry, I just came to bring you guys some muffins." I explained.

"Don't you knock?" Elise sounded a bit flustered.

"I did… twice." I defended.

"No, we're sorry. Thanks for the treats." Ariel said, waving me in.

I set the box on the edge of the bed, next to the two girls. I then awkwardly turned to leave, telling them that I was going to be out that night. I made plans with some of the crew to go bar hopping. I haven't done that ever since I found out about Elise.

**A/N: Alex Baumann, trans teenager, committed suicide on February 25****th****, 2016. They were talented, funny, smart, beautiful, and colorful in every way! They deserved better and will always be in my heart. Alex, I love you, I miss you, and will always remember you. You were a great friend. Remember Alex.**


	16. Shall We

**Tom's POV**

I met up with a few new friends from Skull Island and we headed out to the bars. I made sure not to get too drunk because of Elise but I wasn't exactly sure if I actually had control over that.

We took some shots, talked about certain things; mostly about our families. A few fans came up and asked for my autograph, and then we headed out to another place which had a dance floor. I was excited to show off my cool moves again, but then it got a little out of hand, and I collided with one of my friends. We just laughed it off and ordered another round of drinks.

Then we met up with a few of our crew members and just had ourselves a nice chat outside another bar with bottles of good beer.

"So, uh, you plan on having kids?" one of the guys asked me, making all of us laugh.

"I need some more beer…" one of the women said before entering the bar again.

We just talked, joked, and occasionally burped. It has been a while since I have done stuff like this.

"I think I need to head back to my room…" I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Awe, come on, Tom, the night isn't even over yet!" one of the guys said.

I groaned, before throwing up a little in my mouth.

"I don't feel too good. Plus, I don't want to get too drunk where Elise has to call an ambulance for her dad…" I babbled a bit, but managed to finish my sentence.

"Alright, dude, I'll drive you home." One of the women said, taking me by the arm and leading me to her car.

…

**Elise's POV**

I was still in Ariel's room, watching some old movies on Netflix on her bed. I started braiding her long hair, wanting to style it.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Playing with your hair." I replied.

"Yeah, but why?"

"You have such beautiful, long, and soft hair. I HAVE to play with it."

"Fine…"

Ariel let me style her hair in different ways until my hands and arms were tired, so I decided to leave her hair in one simple braid. I let her rest in my lap as her laptop rested on hers. I then received a text from my dad.

'A litle loopy, but I made it bac. Love u –Tom' it read.

Tom was probably drunk. At least I can probably spend the night with Ariel.

"I think my dad is drunk." I said before turning my phone off.

"Oh my, do you want to stay here, tonight?" Ariel asked me.

"If that's okay with you." I shrugged but I really hope it was.

"My parents would mind but I don't. Maybe I'll explain to them, later." She answered.

Ariel moved under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position where her foot didn't feel like shit. I decided I would sleep on top of the covers with a blanket that belonged to Ariel. She fell asleep pretty fast so I turned off the laptop, setting it on the nightstand and went to sleep as well.

We didn't sleep close, thinking it would've been weird if we did. I woke up early before Ariel and decided to sneak back to my hotel room. I gathered my stuff from off the floor, next to my side of the bed and slowly tiptoed my way to the door. I carefully opened it, making sure not to wake Ariel, and rushed down the hall after closing the door.

I made it to the room, seeing Tom, face-down on top of his bed. He didn't even undress himself or sleep under the covers. He was just snoring into his pillow. It was hard not to laugh at the funny position he was in, too. I used the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth before changing into a bikini and spring dress.

I received a text from Ariel.

You left without leaving a note –Ariel

I smirked; she was flirting.

Sorry, darling, you looked too cute to wake up –Elise

Then I received a selfie of Ariel, making an ugly face where she smushed her cheeks and crossed her eyes. The caption for the picture was, 'am I really cute?" with a wink emoji.

I giggled at the photo and replied, repeating that she was still so cute.

I then left the bathroom, seeing my dad moan awake, stretching out his arms and yawn. I told him good morning.

"Good morning Elle. Did you and Ariel have fun last night?" he asked before sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah, well, we slept in the same bed while we watched Netflix. So yeah; a real party." I said sarcastically.

"Well, did you enjoy yourselves?" Tom asked again before getting out of bed, rubbing his forehead.

"I know I did. Ariel seemed to enjoy it, as well." I answered.

I then received another text.

"Well, I'll be going down to the beach again with Ariel. See yah later!" I waved him goodbye, walking to the door.

"Uh, wait, I need to ask you something." Tom called.

I stopped in my tracks, turning to my dad.

"I'm going out for some lazer-tag tonight with some of my work friends. Do you and Ariel want to tag along?" he asked me.

I haven't played lazer-tag since my 12th birthday at Shadow Land. I recall being absolutely terrible but I also recall having a blast.

"Sure! I'll ask her." I answered before leaving the room and heading down to the lobby to meet Ariel.

I spotted her near the exit and ran to her. We hugged before leaving the hotel, walking down to the beach.

"So, ever played lazer-tag?" I asked her.

"Actually, I never have." She said.

My jaw dropped.

"How did you have a childhood?"

"I mostly went outdoors, growing up." Ariel answered.

"It can happen outside, too." I defended before we continued walking.

"Well, why do you ask? Are you inviting me to go play lazer-tag with you?" she then asked.

"My dad is going with some friends and he said we can go too." I explained.

"Sure, I would love to!" Ariel answered.

….

We were on the shore, relaxing on a pool float that Ariel brought. We were just chilling together, rocking on the small waves, and looking up at the partly-cloudy sky. We held hands as we stayed silent, enjoying the sound of the water, and then Ariel spoke.

"Do you miss your home?" she asked me.

I lifted my head, looking at her, noticing that she was also looking at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Yeah, I miss home very much. I'm still getting used to being Tom Hiddleston's kid, yah know?" I answered.

Ariel nodded, understanding my answer.

"I'm sorry for asking, it's just, you always seem so happy and relaxed, especially around your father." She added.

"Well, I still think this is all some sort of weird fantasy and one day, I'll wake up, in my old room, having to deal with my foster sister's pestering. But, it's only started to actually sink in. I try to act cool and collective so I don't come across as a star-struck fan. I mean, I want to love my dad as my DAD not a celebrity." I explained as I rolled off the float and treaded water next to Ariel, who still lay on the float.

"I see. So, did you have a crush on your dad before finding out?" Ariel teased me.

I giggled mockingly before splashing her, making her squeal.

"No, I was too distracted by crushing on women-celebrities." I answered.

I'm quite gay, so I didn't exactly fantasize about my dad like THAT. I did find him to be very attractive and saw why anyone wouldn't kick him outta bed. But even before finding out about my true parents, he wasn't my celebrity crush, or one of them, at least.

"Did you have a crush on my dad?" I asked Ariel.

She blushed but she didn't answer, which actually did answer my question.

"Wow, you're rich." I giggled before placing my hands under the float and flipping it over, causing Ariel to roll into the water.

**A/N: I have to cut the chapter very short because I have major writers block. I'll try to update my other stories when I can! I know you guys want more Tom than Elise and her relationships and stuff, but I'm actually losing my interest in him and I don't exactly follow his streak anymore so I'm growing out of being a Hiddlestoner. I'm trying to keep up my best, I swear!**


	17. Another Move

**A/N: I left public school for online instruction and now I feel like a hermit. Please check out my other stories and review! I also have a Wattpad (khaleesi_cosima) with the same stories and different stories. I know I've been neglecting my other fanfics… sorry. It encourages me to update whenever you review so I can either keep it up or improve. In other words, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Ariel and I joined my dad for lazer tag that night. She and I were dressed up in black and, luckily, on the same team (blue). Tom was put on the green team and was determined to kick our asses. I thought two against one would've worked but Tom's a fast and surprisingly sneaky guy.

"Are you able to make it to the other side?" I asked one of the players who knelt below a platform with me. He shook his head.

"That tall guy is there with a couple of his buddies, shooting all the blues that dare cross their way." he said. I sighed, looking for Ariel. She seemed to be nowhere in sight. Maybe she was trapped on the other side and can't make it past Tom's little group… cheaters.

"I'll go. I'll get them from above. The thing that they're gathered on seems to be a pretty open area, not too tight. I will need some backup, though." I turned to the guy. He agreed to sneak up to the second level platform with me. We were looking for the group but it seemed they had left their spot. Some greens were even roaming around the area, wondering where the blues could have gone.

I looked around, seeing that only some blues were being shot and running into tight corners to avoid being hit. I spotted one of Tom's coworkers before shooting him and the woman next to him. They immediately turned to run. But then my gear started flashing… I was hit.

I turned around to see that Tom had hit me from another platform across the room. He chuckled as I stuck my tongue at him. What was really funny was that Ariel had then shot him from behind before running to the lower level without getting hit by him.

The blue team had won despite our little victories against the tallest players. What did I expect? Tom was on their team! Most of the people on the green team were closer to our age, anyway. It was fun to spend some time with my dad besides going on fancy trips. It reminded me of home in a way. Believe it or not, Kim was very good at lazer-tag. She kicked Ryan's ass many times during his fourteenth birthday party.

We left after our third game and ate at a local restaurant. Ariel took a cab home instead of joining us, saying she was a bit too tired to go anywhere for the day. I didn't mind since she already risked getting too much attention for being seen with Tom. Eating out would mean cameras and fans.

Afterwards, we just went back to the hotel. Tom was up a bit later than usual, writing emails or something like that. I went to sleep pretty fast, also tired from the previous three rounds of lazer-tag.

…

"Elise, can you come here for a second." Tom called from the bedroom. I was in the bathroom fixing my messy hair. "Sure, just a second." I replied before putting down my hairbrush and walked into the bedroom. "What's up?"

"We won't be staying in the resort anymore," he started as I sat on the bed, "we'll be staying in a small house a bit closer to the set. I hope you don't mind, it's just a bit more convenient and more homey than a hotel room. Plus, we won't have to deal with all the press in and out of the resort."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't really want to leave since the beach was close and Ariel was here. But, I really could not complain when it was part of his job. Plus, I enjoyed the luxury of the resort enough. But, my new friend… I would miss her.

"Oh, alright. That's totally fine." I said, shrugging. I wasn't exactly happy and my dad could see it. "Elle, what's wrong?" he leaned his head, trying to look at my face which stared at the floor. "I'm sorry that you will not be able to see Ariel as often."

"What did I expect? I'm always moving around, now. It's okay. We were going to be separate from each other sooner or later." I shook it off, lying down on my bed, facing away from Tom. I didn't want him to see the disappointment on my face. God, I feel like such an ungrateful brat. I'm in a resort in Hawaii, I have a girlfriend, I live with Tom Hiddleston, and yet I feel so unsatisfied and upset! What the hell, Elise?

"I know it's hard to move around a lot, Elise. You just left your home, you just made a new friend, and everything is changing so quickly. I'm really sorry, sweetheart, I really am." I felt Tom rub my arm from behind me, trying to comfort me. I didn't want his pity… I just wanted to be alone.

"When are we leaving?" I asked out of nowhere. Tom blinked before answering. "In two days. The house is being prepared and we have time to pack."

…

I had called Ariel and told her the news. She was a bit upset as well but tried to make the most of the time we had left before we parted. It was a bit dramatic but absolutely adorable. We went back to the beach, just laying in the sun together, talking away.

"Yeah, but he was better as the beast." Ariel argued. I shook my head. "Well, the whole point was that she loved him no matter what he looked like. I didn't mind that he turned back into a human. I mean, it would have been weirder for her to fuck an animal." I said.

Somehow we ended up talking about Disney films. How did we end up discussing this? I have no idea. We just like to always change the subject.

"Yeah, beastiality, I get it. But his human form wasn't really… like his character. I think if he looked similar to the beast, like, if he had a beard with some chest hair. He looked like a baby-face after the transformation." Ariel said. We were arguing about the spell in Beauty and the Beast, after Belle confessed her love to the beast.

"It made him seem more human in my opinion. What would have made it better was if they actually mentioned the beast's real name; Adam." I retorted, turning on my side to face her. She was looking up at the blue sky with sunglasses on. "Yeah, maybe…" she shrugged. Really, I don't understand how we ended up talking about this.

…

Moving day number two was shorter than the first, obviously, and much less emotional. I said goodbye to Ariel and took a cab with Tom, up to the house we were going to stay in. It was a small house; homey, surrounded by nature, next to a nice view of the mountains and rivers, and also a short walk away from set. The guy who owned the house had a pet turtle named Leo who was absolutely sweet. His name was Nick and apparently, this was just his summer home. He was one of those really rich people who could live in different houses in different times of the year. His other house was up in Vermont, where he lived near the Van Trapp Family Lodge.

He was very nice and was always playing the guitar with Tom whenever they got the chance to.

I mostly stayed in my room (the second guest room), Skyping my family back in America. I had told Harley and Kyle about what has been going on and even had a group chat with them and Ariel. Everyone got along well and my family seemed to be doing alright.

**A/N: Anna Castillo, committed suicide on April 10th, 2016. She was a great friend and deserved better. She was the second friend of mine, this semester, to commit suicide. My old high school isn't doing anything to stop it. Two friends dead in one semester and nothing is changing. Spread awareness of suicide amongst teenagers. It was unexpected just like Alex. It could happen to your friend. I miss you, Anna.**


	18. Stay With Me

**A/N: neglected this story… sorry.**

Tom and I stayed in the house for a few months. I took a cab down to the resort when it was time for Ariel to leave and we kissed goodbye. Tom wasn't there because he was off filming. After she left I went to the mall to look around. I didn't buy anything but I saw so many beautiful things. I wasn't rich like my dad. Afterwards, I went back to the house and just played with Leo. He was such a funny little turtle.

During those six-seven months, I spent a lot of time with online instruction for my new school, getting all caught up with some classes and doing summer assignments. They were a bit different from the classes back home, seeing that a lot of them were standardized. It was actually easier to learn than I thought it would be. Dad had reassured me that I was going to do well with the classes but that wasn't really my main stressor.

The school required uniforms (which I hate) but they were actually quite liberal about it, now that they allow boys the option to wear skirts. It all seemed pretty good but I was afraid of what the students would think of me… I was going to be there for the next three years of my life, then it's back to America at NYU. Everyone else was probably going to more expensive, finer, more successful schools around the world.

Tom thought I could be reaching further with my options, being such a dad and saying I have more potential (and he could pay any college tuition really). But no, my sights were on NYU. Besides, it was in my favorite city and closer to home than London ever will be. I knew that Olivia was setting her sights on there as well so that was a little part of the reason why I wanted to only go to NYU. But who knows? Maybe one day something will be able to convince me otherwise.

When it was time to leave Hawaii, Tom and I were invited to a small trip to the reeths. We were going snorkeling with Brie Larson, Toby Kebbell, and Terry Notary. Then, everyone suffered from jellyfish stings which resulted in one of the guys getting peed on by my dad… which I didn't witness because I was too busy in the reef getting stung myself. Damn the ocean.

Then the day came when we packed up and left Hawaii. I said goodbye to Nick and Leo, called Ariel to tell her the news and then we flew back home.

I didn't really miss my new home when I was in Hawaii because I hadn't even stayed more than a year there. It wasn't easy moving around because there was no place in Europe that I can call home. Only back in the US, right in the middle of Maryland in my foster home. With my… I can't believe I'm admitting to this and no offense to Tom, they were more of a family to me then he was.

I know I'm already living with him; making the decision to do so way back when. It was too late to complain about living arrangements. I just… I missed America still and going back to Hawaii and being closer to my foster family just reminded me of home. Tom wanted me to be happy, not sad. But I wasn't. I wasn't happy with my new life, although it seemed glamorous and fancy, it was just miserable.

When we got back to the house, it was just us two. Tom was reading off another script for a drama series he was going to finish. I couldn't go on another trip again. There was no way he was taking me. He would have to drag me out by the hair, kicking and screaming. I don't want to be a brat but I can't keep going on like this.

I then thought about calling Ariel, hoping she would offer some words of advice and comfort. And to hear her voice again.

"Can't you convince him to let you stay back home when he's away? Maybe a summer camp?" Ariel suggested as I held the phone between my cheek and shoulder. I was carrying some boxes up to my room, finishing up the unpacking with my dad. I didn't tell him much about my feelings about going back home or why I ever called anyone, never mind why I called Ariel.

"No. He doesn't think I'll be safe without security and I already insisted I wasn't going anywhere with guards unless he was with me. And he doesn't want me back home, either." I answered, setting the boxes down on my bed, sighing in relief from the heaviness being taken off my shoulders and back.

"Why not? They are your own side of the family, right?" she asked. "I mean, no offense to your dad, but doesn't that sound a bit weird or… suspicious?"

I thought about it for a second, opening the boxes and setting down some books on the bed as I processed Ariel's words. It did seem suspicious. What was so bad about spending time with the people I loved and who loved me as their child?

Oh… I think I know why, now.

…..

Tom was sitting down at the kitchen table with an open laptop and a bowl of salad next to it. He occasionally took a mouthful every other minute as he typed away. I walked in, sort of pausing to watch before continuing to the table, sitting across from him while munching on a little sugar cookie I took from the jar set on the kitchen counter. My dad looked up and smiled at me, silent, before looking back down at the screen, continuing his work. I had to fill the silence before it's too late to make my point. I might as well say it while it still applies.

"Why can't I stay with my family back in the US? I mean, it's better than following you around, staying inside all day while you're out filming. I nearly blew my brains out during our stay in Hawaii and I didn't even think that was possible. I mean, it was fun but it would've been better with you than just myself and a few strangers." I said, finally. I knew he had a counter-argument ready since we've already discussed this. But before I could confront his suspicious reasons, I had to bring it up again to see if he had changed his mind.

"Elise, I know it looks and sounds a bit selfish of me but I just want you by my side. I don't want to be that parent who is never around their kid because of their work." Tom said, lowering the laptop screen.

"But you ARE that kind of parent. You're always out and you come home once I'm asleep. The only time I got to see you was… well, on certain days when filming was either delayed or canceled. Which out of seven months was probably, at most, a week." I recalled those times when I was lonely in the house with only the company of Leo and sometimes Nick, who would play guitar for me or with me. The first few days at the resort was just a little fun before the REAL work began. After that, I barely saw my dad. It was rather pathetic. I got only good morning texts, I was already asleep when he came back from work.

When I looked at my dad's face, he had gone from concerned to completely shocked. He didn't know that he had become the one thing he had tried his best not to be. I was disappointed as much as he was. At least my foster parents had time for their kids. Then again, it was Tom's job. It wasn't exactly his fault but at the same time, no one was holding a gun to his head for these projects. I'm not saying I want him to give up his career but if he wanted me to be happy, he should let me be happy in my own way. I didn't have to follow him wherever he went. And even then, we were barely together.

He then sighed, lowering his head before running his hands through his hair. I kept a stoic face, not intending on showing any empathy. My dad knew I was right. I felt sorry the first time we discussed his work and how sorry he was for being busy all the time but I didn't have enough empathy this time. I wasn't going to let him do whatever at the cost of my well being. Any longer like this and I'll seriously go very mad, maybe even depressed. And I'm not kidding. It's happened before.

"Look, Elle, I'm really trying. It's just that-"

"You're afraid that I wouldn't want to live with you anymore. That I'll change my mind once I've spent time with my foster family again. You're afraid that I see them more as my family than how I see you as my family. Am I wrong?" I interrupted him. Tom then had a curious look on his face.

"Do you see them more as your family than me?" he asked.

I paused, wondering what the answer was. Did I love Tom? Yes! Did I love my family back home? Of course! But who raised me, taught me how to count, walk, sing, and play table tennis? But who made me? Who was the one who spent the past half of the year to find me and want me? Did I see everyone back in America more as a family than Tom? I didn't know how to answer, so I stayed silent. That was probably not the best thing to do.

Tom scoffed with a sad look on his face, closing the laptop and taking the empty bowl to the sink. He then left me in the kitchen, disappearing upstairs to his room. I probably broke his heart with not saying anything. It seemed selfish to think I could love him more than the ones I loved back in Maryland. But at the same time, it was kind of unfair for me to love them more than Tom. He wanted me back, tried his best to be with me, and everything he could to try to make sure I didn't feel neglected. He failed at doing so but I was acting like he didn't even try. But I still didn't change my mind about wanting to visit back in America when Tom was out.

I didn't speak with Tom for the rest of the day. He seemed too upset to speak to anyways. I just thought about what I was asking of him and what he had to consider. Why must he make me go with him? I'll travel with him outside of work, not while he's working! Seriously, give me a break. I didn't and couldn't stand this! It was hard enough moving away. It wasn't like I was asking to move back to America and leave him forever.

Doesn't he know that moving around for the first FEW times is hard? He must know! Or maybe it was just part of his job and has been for a while. I could never keep up with him. No wonder he wasn't in a relationship… okay that was rude of me to think but it was no surprise that he couldn't find anyone else to keep up with him.

**Tom's POV**

I sympathize with Elise, I really do. I moved around ever since I started acting and even before hand, I was sent to boarding school. But what was different is that Elise had no "real" home. She used to think she was an orphan or bastard child when I was traveling around the world, getting into great films and meeting splendid people. I guess I wasn't very fair about things. I want Elise to be happy but she just got back to London! I can't just send her back already. I know it's been almost eight months now but I still think she needed to get used to this place. She was going to be here for quite some time… okay a few years before she moves out and goes to college. Maybe I'm a bit selfish about this. Thinking about what Elise must be feeling and putting my wants over her needs. I want her to be happy, but… I know in my heart that she really isn't. And it's because of me.

But another thing that scares me is that maybe things have changed back home. What if her foster siblings had been adopted? What if their parents found them as well? Afterall, I did bring a lot of attention to their home after I was caught there. If Elise goes back to Maryland and finds out that things have changed there as well, she'll be broken! She'll think that there is no home for her anywhere! That's something I felt I needed to save her from.

But, she'll be going back sooner or later. And she's already missed a lot of social interaction, even school. The magnet program offered online instruction, something she's been doing for the past few months. If she doesn't really go there, she cannot acell in acting or directing. And she already gave me the hint that she doesn't want me to be the one who kick-starts her career. Elise wants to do it all on her own. So going anywhere any longer will hurt her. There's either let her visit America for the next few months while continuing online instruction, something that can hurt her chances in future interaction and career and there's sending her to the school for social classes and real interaction where she can get the experience but might bring her down and possible cause some harm to her, mentally. I know she's depressed and her health comes first before anything. I know what I need to do, now.

**A/N: a short but not so sweet chapter. A lot's been going on lately and honestly, I'm kind of done with Tom. Sorry, I've grown out of the obsession but I still love Loki (always will, really). Also, I love Hamilton, especially Lin Manuel Miranda so expect a story about him, soon! Check out The Sebastian Diaries for fanfics of Sebastian (happy, sad, or plain disturbing) if you want something to cry about.**


	19. Turning in my Notice

I'm putting in my notice. I'm not going to write for . I've already deleted the less popular stories and so I'm warning those following these more popular ones. I'm sorry if I disappoint you. I just need to improve my writing and I kind of cringe at the writing style of my earlier stories or the earlier chapters in my stories. I feel like I can't change the writing style in them because it would make the story seem all over the place. Again, I'm sorry if I disappoint you. I've already deleted my WattPad account and erased all my stories from Quotev. I don't think anyone really enjoys my writing, just the idea of the stories and the ships. That's not enough for me to improve or feel proud. The stories I write are flawed, full of plot holes, or just make no sense at all to me. If I am to ever return to , I want to be better at both story and writing style.


	20. Second Thoughts

I've already received messages from various readers about my last note. I had said I was deleting my stories, but I want to follow up and give a side note. Yes, these stories are going to be deleted and I have also said I wanted to improve my writing style. That means I don't want to continue these stories... in their writing style. I'm not going to continue them or publish new stories until I feel comfortable with my new writing abilities. I want to write stories with better structure, better character development, better plot lines, without plot holes, and with better grammar. I'll still be on this site, browsing and enjoying other works but it will be a long while before I return with my stories; old and new. I still can take requests for new ideas. I'm not vanishing from the face of the earth, I'm just wiping the slate clean and starting again. Better, faster, stronger! Hopefully this puts my dear readers at ease and thank you for the love!


End file.
